It started with a Kiss
by RunningoffXanaxYank
Summary: A female vampire causes trouble for Jacob and Edward, pushing them together and breaking their families apart, all while quoting Bram Stoker's Dracula. And it all started with a kiss. AU Jakeward.
1. It started with a kiss

Edward watched the wolf in front of his TV annoyed. Every single time it was the same story over and over again. Jacob would tell Edward how Bella didn't belong with Edward. How she would be safer with a shape shifter younger than her and how Edward would fail Bella in the end. Bella needed a person who would put her life before…. Edward drifted off. He and Jake couldn't be in the same room without this worn out recording being played endlessly without the slightest hope that it would ever end.

_Make it end Edward please! Its bad enough we let the stupid mutt inside to stink up the house! Do we really need to listen to this too! You're not paying attention are you? You're just listening to Jasper thinking to himself about blood!_ Rosalie ranted. It wasn't true. He wasn't listening to Jasper but that didn't mean he was listening to the wolf either.

Tired of being held in a room where all he could hear was bloodthirsty thoughts and two ranting lunatics, Edward headed towards the door.

"Hey I wasn't done talking to you bloodsucker!" Jake followed behind. Edward paused and turned to the wolf. He had heard that word so many times he almost thought of just switching his name so Jacob would understand it no longer offended him.

"Don't you get tired of doing this all the time?" Edward asked whispering. He hoped Rosalie hadn't heard it but he doubted it sine she was only one room away.

"No" Jake replied firmly. "I like seeing you annoyed." Edward sighed he could practically see what the wolf would say and do. First he would lean against the wall grinning as if he just won the fight. As Edward thought this Jake did just that. Now he plans to say something about fighting for Bella.

"Fighting for a good cause inspires you to keep going." He stated a smile on his lips.

_Ouch_. Edward thought sarcastically. And now he will finish his interrupted speech. Good thing Bella wasn't here. She encouraged the stupid kid to keep going indirectly but still. Edward watched Jakes lips as he spoke. His posture as he went on to state a nonexistent scenario where a girl dated a bloodsucker and a wolf and said the wolf was better at kissing and anything that didn't involve sucking. Edward stopped to think for a moment. Perhaps it was a guy not girl. Edward had heard of a guy. He hid a smirk. Jake was talking about a guy but said it was a girl so that Edward wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"So there wolves are better at absolutely everything." He bragged. Edward raised his eyebrows, a sudden burst of courage surging through him.

"Let's test that theory." Edward quickly walked to Jake and kissed him before he had the time to do anything other than open his mouth in protest. Edward pressed his tongue against Jacob's earning him the pleasure of making the teen's breath hitch. Normally he wouldn't have kept it going this long nor done it at all but he was too busy enjoying the warmth that entered his body as he pressed against the wolf. Jacob's heart rate rose higher than Edward had heard it before. He figured it was due to the wolf's anger over flowing but he felt little resistance.

Then a thought trickled into his mind. _He's enjoying this as much as I am_. Edward pulled away but remained close to Jakes lips. He moved over Jakes jaw to his ear.

"Don't get too horny. Bella might get angry that her puppy likes her boyfriend." Edward whispered lips against Jakes earlobe. The teen pushed him away angrily.

"Try a stunt like that again and ill castrate you." He warned.

Filled with sudden amusement Edward smirked at the wolf. "Sure there aren't more pleasurable things you'd like to do." He asked seductively approaching the teen from behind. Jakes heart skipped. He walked to the door.

"Stay the hell away from me!" He yelled as he left.

"See you later!" Edward replied teasingly. He figured no one needed to know what really happened and no one needed to know how hard it was for him to back off.

"That was rude Ed." Emmet stated slightly pissed.

"Sorry did you want to kiss Jake too. Ill go get him if you want." Edward looked at his brother who just shook his head and walked away. He knew it was bad and he felt bad but he didn't regret it. At least not yet. Edward sighed his entire family knew what he did and they were all sending the '_you shouldn't do things like that'_ thoughts. All but one Jasper. He was sending the '_are you sure you're with the right person?'_ thoughts. Edward sighed again.

Up until that kiss the only person on his mind was Bella. Bella this Bella that. As of late she was all he thought about minus the thoughts of Jake nagging and being with Bella. Up until that PDA his world was but a single word. Bella. Now his brain held so many thoughts he couldn't concentrate on a single one unless it was about that kiss. It wasn't a great kiss. But it didn't need to be. It was stuck in Edwards head and sprouting stranger less logical thoughts all ending in Jacob naked on his bed with Edward on top or bottom it didn't really matter so long as it was him. Edward hit his head against his bedroom wall. Wait. When did he get to his room?

"It doesn't help thinking about it if you don't plan on doing it." Rosalie offered. Edward snapped his head towards her wondering how she knew what he was thinking. It wasn't that obvious was it? His sister passed by talking on the phone with one of the others no doubt. Alice walked into Edward's room and stood before him rocking from the heels of her shoes to the toes.

"Yes." Edward turned sadly to the giddy girl.

"I know you got a lot on you right now but well your future is goneish and either you are going to die or you will be spending a lot of time with wolves. One in particular." She stated trying not to laugh.

"What about Bella is her future goneish too?" Edward asked hoping she said yes but at the same time wanting it to be no.

"That's the best part! Its dark if I try to stay recent but the farther I go the less often its dark. And the less often I see you." She giggled knowing Edward would usually burst into anger.

"I don't know how I feel about that." Edward stood smelling wolf.

"It's not him. Rosalie is going to be angry, the smell won't be out for a while. I hope Carlisle and Sam get this over with soon." Alice looked towards the door knowing they wouldn't until much later.

"Future changes I'm sure they'll have the renegotiations over and done with soon." Emmet reassured.

"Is Ed having a party or something?" Rosalie asked entering the room, cell in hand.

"If he were I can assure you I would no be here." Sam stated bitterly.

"Carlisle is downstairs, surely you can smell that or are you one of those useless wolves with out a nose? I feel bad for the pack-" Rosalie started.

"Then why don't you go throw them a pity party?" Edward snapped, uncertain of why he would feel the need to defend the wolf. Sam had no relation to him, other than the fact that he was Jacob's alpha and working with Carlisle. Sam smirked and nodded to Edward.

_I'm guessing what Jacob was thinking wasn't his imagination was it?_ Sam asked in his thoughts.

"I'll show you to Carlisle's study," Edward pushed past Rosalie and led the wolf down.

_Watch yourself Edward, try to make a move on another wolf and this renegotiation is over._ Sam pushed his thought into Edward's head with all his might.

"Is that a threat?" Edward asked moving close to the wolf.

_A promise._

"Sam! Welcome. Please forgive me, Vampires have work at all hours of the day. Follow me into my study. Thank you Edward." Carlisle retreated back into his study as if he were oblivious to the tension.

_Stay away Cullen or its your family's life on the line._ Sam warned before following the elder vampire.

"Jasper, I'm going out for a bit. Don't follow me or let anyone else follow me." Edward stormed out into the forest. Who was Sam to tell him he couldn't have a little fun with Jacob? Good thing he knew where Jacob patrolled at night. All he had to do was wait.


	2. It started with a kiss pt2

A/n: wow that was a hefty start. So this was supposed to be romance but now its also suspense and horror! ^^ Bram Stoker tends to do that to you. I can post the original story separately if you'd like just tell me. It's different but ends the same.

9:30pm

Edward arrived to his spot, there was no point in waiting at the boarder for Jacob to start his shift. He would only alarm the others and end up with Sam yelling at him. He walked out into the field, the moonlight radiating off of his pale skin in a less homosexual way than sunlight. He hit himself mentally for allowing Jacob's words to get to his head. So what if he looked like a disco ball in sunlight, it wasn't his fault. At least he could go in moonlight and glow like any other pale person.

The bushes shook, catching Edward's undivided attention. It wasn't a deer, squirrel or any other animal. He could tell that much by the smell. No wind, so it shouldn't have rustled. The sent was human yet it was so small it couldn't even be a child. He took a step towards the bush.

_Don't be afraid._ A female voice echoed in his head. He snapped his head up to the trees, hearing laughter.

_Look at it._

Edward turned back to the bush, moving slowly towards it.

_Hurry. Hur-ry. _

Edward put his hand over the bush grasping the leaves.

_DO IT! _

He pushed the leaves back to find a mirror on the ground. He lifted it and removed the dirt on it. He looked down into it. A smiling woman appeared in the reflection fangs and all. Her brown hair knotted in curls, fingers crooked and pale. He looked up but saw no one. Looking back down he realized the woman was no longer there. A giggle made its way into Edward's head.

_Let's get more interesting! Follow me Eddie! _The voice teased. Then the trees began moving, as if a wind were passing through them. Edward sprinted following the mysterious wind, jumping over broken trees but not watching where exactly he was going.

_Catch up! You're going to be late. _

Edward ran, noticing only that he was passing a lake he'd never seen before. He wondered if he'd somehow run out of state. Then suddenly the trees stopped. The faint sound of giggling in distance discouraged him. He looked up and around him. Finding only a small piece of paper, he gave up. Sighing he looked down seeing highlighted words.

But just then the moon… appeared…. And by its light I saw around us a ring of wolves; with white teeth and lolling red tongues…All at once the wolves began to howl as though the moonlight had had some peculiar effect on them.

Edward had little time to process the apparent note before he heard the grueling growl of a wolf he's known too well. He looked up to find himself surrounded by Sam's pack. Then as if they had all read the paper, they howled.

_I warned you. _

Edward nodded, "Too bad we're not Pirates, I could really use Parle right now." Sam growled warningly.

_Cullens cant keep a truce. _Leah thought.

_Explain yourself!_ Sam barked. Edward watched as one wolf backed away from the circle.

_Jacob._

"I can explain, just call your dogs off." Edward asked keeping an eye on every movement the wolves made.

_First you talk._

"It wasn't him." Jacob announced shirtless. He walked past Sam, against the alpha's wishes, and walked over to Edward.

"What wasn't me?" Edward asked. Jacob ignored him and turned to Sam.

"The bloodsucker we want is a girl. And," Jacob turned to Edward then back to Sam, "Edward is not a girl."

"You followed her here? How? I've been following her here from home." Edward stated.

"So have I." Jacob looked at Edward then down at his hand. "What's that?" Jacob walked up to Edward and took the paper from him. Edward smiled, Jacob usually backed away but he hadn't.

Sam growled louder than before. Jacob ignored him reading the note.

"She planned this." Jacob flipped the paper to find more writing, "And she's quoting Stoker."

"Sam wants you to phase back." Edward took the paper back expecting Jacob to phase immediately. Instead he turned to Sam and looked him straight in the eyes. Edward could feel the tension and figured a beta isn't supposed to do that to his alpha. The others backed away as Sam stepped forward. They weren't thinking or talking but Edward could sense the fear and worry.

_Make them stop_. Leah barked at Edward_. It'll split the pack! _

Edward nodded and turned to the two knowing he wouldn't be able to distract them or talk them into stopping easily. Shrugging he put his arms around Jacob and put his lips against Jacob's ears. Jacob's eyes widened, he was still looking at Sam but the intensity was close to gone and he was distracted. He whispered softly into Jacob's ear so only the teen could hear what he had to say. Jacob turned his head to look at Edward, finally breaking eye contact with Sam. Smirking he let go and stepped between him and Sam.

"That was a favor." Edward waited for Sam to insult him as he always did. But surprisingly, the wolf simply bowed his head and nodded to the others to return to their posts. Edward turned to Jacob, who stared at him confused and bewildered. Sam phased and walked up to Jacob.

"Listen to me when I tell you to phase!" he yelled. Jacob looked away nodding.

"Can I speak with Jacob alone?" Edward asked, surprising himself. He had no idea what he wanted to tell Jacob.

"No. Jacob go home. Edward I'll ignore your stupidity this one time but you need to leave now."

"I asked out of respect, I plan on speaking with him with or without your permission." Edward spat.

"He'll find out anyways. You might as well say what you have to say in front of him."

Edward nodded, "I meant what I said." Jacob looked up at him questioningly.

"Let's go Jacob." Sam grabbed the teen's arm and began pulling him away. Edward waited for Jacob to look back towards him to make a move. He grabbed the wolf's neck and pressed his lips against his own. Jacob leaned into the kiss for the moment it lasted before he continued to walk away with Sam.

It was their second kiss.


	3. The First to Die

A/N: You have no idea how happy I was to see a comment on this story the first day I posted it! ^^ I am absolutely surprised and inspired. Here is the next installation. Forgive me for the long wait! I have so much homework and a nephew!

After Sam and Jacob left, Edward made his way home. He felt he had forgotten something important but at the moment the thought would not come to him. Unable to go and see Jacob he sat in his room to read the book which had momentarily scared him, _Dracula _by Bram Stoker. Jacob had recognized the single sentence the moment he saw it, yet it wasn't that important of a detail. Edward set the book down. He despised the book for one reason and one reason alone, it portrayed Vampires as a demon that needed killing and Jacob had memorized it because of that.

"Reading the book quickly will only confuse you and make you worry more." Alice smiled and sat down next to her brother.

"I got this from a rogue Vampire," Edward handed Alice the note. She read it and turned to Edward confused.

"Why is this relevant?"

"It's not, at least not now. I followed the vampire and lost her scent. I had enough time to find this note and read it before I heard a growl. The note stated exactly what happened to me." Edward burrowed his eyebrows. _How did she know he would follow?_

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out. First, we need to show Carlisle this." Alice stood with the note, a look of determination over her face. "Sam and the tribe need to come too. We need to plan."

"NO!" Edward growled. Alice stepped away frightened by her brother's reaction.

"Ed? What happened? What aren't you telling me?" Alice crossed her arms waiting for a response, "It's Jacob isn't it?" Edward turned away, his silence answering for him.

"You're a fish and he's a toad! I'm sorry Edward I can't support it! It was bad enough that you had the nerve to kiss him once but falling for him?" Alice paced, stopping only when Edward covered his mouth with his hand blushing. Vampire don't blush, it would require a beating heart. But they have something similar to blushing; their fangs come out slightly curved inwards rather than straight down.

"You kissed him again?" Alice screamed. She turned away disappointed and shook her head. Carlisle arrived at the door.

"Edward! We need to talk. Sam just called me." Carlisle looked at Edward disappointed. He could never truly be mad at anyone, just disappointed. Edward stood still covering his mouth and followed his adopted father.

12 am.

Edward returned to his room and looked at Bella's bed. Then it clicked. He had told Bella he was going to take her out yesterday. Instead he had gone out to Jacob eventually end up with Jacob. Shit. He jumped out his window and ran to her window. He looked through the glass and saw her fast asleep, breathing heavily. He sighed relieved that she hadn't waited up for him, that would have been unfair. He would have felt worse. After tucking her in, he returned home and sat down on his bed.

"_Edward! We need to talk. Sam just called me."_

Edward ran his hand through his head remembering his father's words.

"_Jacob got sick. Sam thinks he got it from you. Despite my best effort to explain that we can't get sick nor transfer sicknesses, Sam has made it clear. Stay away from the kid or die and there's nothing I could do to protect you." Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, "No more crossing the boarder or meeting with wolves. Ok?" _

Edward looked down at the book he had previously attempted to read.

_Alice must be delighted_, he thought. At that moment, she showed up at his door with a less than amused face.

"You're not one to look down. What's wrong still mad?"

"You're going to find a way. Whether or not anyone agrees with you, you'll find a way and make it work. And I won't be able to complain because I can see you." Alice walked away somewhat upset.

Edward couldn't entirely understand what she meant. What was he going to find a way to do? Why didn't anyone agree? And did it involve Jacob? No it couldn't. She said she could see it but she can't see wolves so that doesn't work. After three hours of trying to figure it out to himself, two more of trying to get Alice to tell him and one of trying to read her mind every single second and see if she'd think of it; Edward finally gave up and returned to his room. The sun was up. He looked at the time and realized why. It was now 7:30 am. But something was different. Something in his room didn't sit with him. He'd noticed it before but thought nothing of it. Now, after spending so much time outside of it, he realized something was significantly different. There was a slightly familiar scent coming from his window. He walked over to it, staring out to the risen sun covered by clouds and opened it. The wind pushed in a piece of paper that had previously been stuck to the outside latch. How could he have missed this before? He's gone out and come back.

He unfolded the paper, perhaps it was a note from Bella.

"Edward!" Alice ran in, "She's dying! Edward! She's going to die!" Edward grabbed a hold of his screaming sister and straightened her up.

"Who?" He asked attentively.

"Bella," Alice whispered before falling to the ground crying. She should have seen it sooner but she'd been so concerned with Edward she'd forgotten about her human friend.

Edward turned to look back at the piece of paper.

**I did not wake her but tucked her up warmly**

Edward crumpled the paper in his fist and dropped it before running out towards Bella's house. He was going to save her, even if it meant that he had to turn her. Bella could not die because he decided to do something incredibly stupid. Alice watched him leave and ran to Carlisle to tell him, knowing that if they had to tell the wolves it'd be best if they didn't wait till once Bella was dead and could not state their innocence. It pained Alice to think that way but she knew that Bella was going to die and she wouldn't loose her family because she decided to be weak.

At Bella's house

Edward ran inside, thankful her father had already left for work. He marched up into Bella's room, and there was the scent again. It didn't belong to the unconscious body that was his girlfriend but to the pillow at her side. Edward moved closer, slowly. He wanted to help Bella but falling into a trap would only get them both into danger.

"Bella," He shook her gently but got no response. He grabbed the paper.

"Caught in the act I see." Sam growled contently. Edward turned to him holding the paper.

"Sam, someone is trying to hurt us and all you can think about is killing me." Edward put the paper in his pocket, thinking it said something about being confronted.

"I'm staring at the enemy right now. You've been planting those notes. You and your little vampire whore!" Sam's muscles tensed.

"If he were, he wouldn't have harmed Bella," Jacob answered, sounding sick.

"I thought I told you to stay home." Sam snapped.

"It's Bella, did you really think I was going to wait for you to come back and tell me that she really was dead?" Jacob pushed past him and towards Bella's body.

"She's not dead, she's breathing but I can't tell why she is going to die. There are no bite marks to suggest a vampire did it and other than that I don't smell poison." Edward informed. He was currently out numbered.

Calm down. He's not going to kill you for being here. He cant. Not yet at least. Jacob comforted.

"Was there a note?" Jacob looked at Bella's breathing growing slower. He knew this part of the book. Taking a step back he sighed and looked at the room. Three guys one girl. The lover, Edward, the reluctant doctor, Jacob and Van Helsing, Sam all in one room with Lucy (Bella).

Edward took out the note, hearing Jacob's thoughts. He'd read that far and he knew what the teen was referring to.

**She is dead.**

Jacob closed his eyes, Bella's breathing stopped "She's dead."

"That's it Carlisle! We're done! For all we know your son killed the girl and is planning to do it again. If either one of you makes it past the border you're dead! And so are the rest of you in this town!" Sam protested downstairs in the kitchen.

Edward stood at the window. He should have known. He should have gotten the paper sooner. He should have stayed. This was all his fault. He cheated on her and the next day she's dead. It's his fault. Jacob gulped nervously hearing the screaming downstairs. He knew Edward hadn't planned it and hated Sam for believe he could. It wasn't Edward's fault it was that stupid leech's.

"If it weren't for me, that stupid leech wouldn't have even noticed Bella. I led her straight there when I went to go check up on Bella." Edward managed through clenched teeth.

"You're not the one who killed her," Jacob stood up and walked over to Edward.

"I might as well have." Edward closed his eyes and laid his head back against the wall. Jacob put his hand against Edward's arm, sliding it down to hold the vampire's hand. Edward opened his eyes and looked at Jacob enjoying the little warmth he received from the teen.

"You did what you could. In the end that's all that matters." Jacob looked at the vampire, knowing he'd get made fun of for holding his hand later. Edward shook his head and put his hand against Jacob's neck. He wanted to feel more than just this. He'd realized that before he kissed Jacob but something always held him back. And here he was so close to the wolf. Ready to take all that would be given to him nothing to telling him not to. Nothing to hold him back.

Jacob looked up to him, thoughts racing all surrounded around one in specific. A kiss. A peck even but at least something to tell him Edward hadn't changed how he felt. Edward moved his hand to the back of Jacob's neck and leaned forward. Jacob slid his free hand slowly around Edward's waist to encourage him. He wanted this more than he knew he should but he didn't care. Edward smirked at that thought, pausing less than a inch from Jacob's lips.

Alice cleared her throat, "Sam's calling you. We're not renegotiating."

Jacob's hands dropped as he stepped away from Edward. He nodded to Alice before walking out and running down the stairs.

"I thought I told you I didn't want you and him to be together." Alice glared.

"You said I'd find a way," Edward ran out stopping at the door to watch Jacob leave.

_You have night shift at Swan's house. Sick or not, we need to make sure no one else dies there. _Sam ordered.

_On it._ Jacob replied.

AN: I love you guys so much I'm delaying my homework to type this story and im updating this one before my other ones which are slightly more important so if you are reading this please review! I will love you and continue updating this one first if I get at least five good or bad reviews on this! ^^


	4. Suspicious

A/N: Ok so I spent a good day or two refreshing the page of the review waiting for two more people to comment and I got one today. So that makes Three for the last Chapter. And frankly, I don't know how many people are reading this so if only Three people are reading this then… You three FREAKING ROCK! You have my love and here is your next chapter.

Edward paced his room, a new hobby considering how frequently he'd been doing as of late. He stopped and looked at Bella's bed. He didn't know if it was denial, acceptance, or that she hadn't meant that much to him after all, but he really felt like he couldn't careless about the fact that she was dead. In fact, her death was so low on his priorities list he's almost forgotten that it was the reason Sam had snapped and ordered renegotiations to end.

_He doesn't even care. He's just up there trying to find a way into Jacob's pants._ Alice's thought slithered into his head, a few seconds he could hear her whispering it.

"Alice, calm yourself." Carlisle said, the voice of reason. "He's in denial. Leave him alone. Don't forget she was going to marry him in three months." He whispered. Edward had forgotten that as well. He'd forgotten so much about him and Bella he started to wonder how long he had been thinking of Jacob. He couldn't remember anything other than promising Bella to take her out and their argument from four months ago. Before that argument he could remember plenty but everything afterwards was pretty much about Jacob yelling at him. When did he even purpose? Fuck this is unhealthy.

Edward sat down scared. It was her death that made him forget, he tried to coax himself. It was no use. He didn't remember her before how the hell could he remember now?

"I'm glad Sam is banning Jacob from being here. That mutt has been nothing but a distraction. Especially since things were getting tense." Esme commented.

_Tense?_ Edward asked himself.

"I was worried she wouldn't marry him because he'd gotten so cold, but I guess I should have been worried about the fact that he hadn't been protecting her every night." Jasper said. Edward had never heard his brother judge him for his actions. Not a single thought.

"He doesn't remember." Emmet reminded, "We have Sam to thank for that as well. Thanks to that stupid dog Jacob was absorbing any time Edward had free to spend with Bella. Eventually we knew this would happen. I told you. That wolf was up to something. He's been using voodoo to rid Edward of Bella."

Edward rolled his eyes. They were getting out of hand. Why in the world would Jacob do that to him?

"Lucky for us the idiot caught the mutt off guard," Rosalie smirked. Edward could hear it in the way she talked.

"With a kiss." Finished Jasper.

"If he hadn't the dog wouldn't have realized he actually cared for Edward and stopped. Two months of damage isn't as bad as three years." Carlisle retorted.

"If you're all done speculating," Edward began leaning against his door frame, "I'm going out for a walk. I can't be in this house right now. Oh and I threw a bunch of stuff out so if you want you can go through the trash and pick out what you think I wouldn't really throw out then shove up your cold rotten asses. I'll come back for my clothes tomorrow. Consider this as my 'I'm moving out to go to college speech' minus the college part." Edward stood up straight and went to his window.

"Edward!" Carlisle growled from his door. Edward jumped out and ran with out looking back. He didn't know where to or why, just that he needed to get out. He was starting to remember Bella and him fighting. Memories he preferred never to regain. If Jacob had gotten rid of them, he would have to kiss him extra long next time not that he wouldn't anyway.

"Edward. Stop!" A red head screamed next to him. Suddenly Edward froze. He turned to her. "If you leave this state I will harm Jacob and frame you. Then your family will be left to fend for themselves against the wolves and my vampires. Trust me honey you don't want that."

Edward jumped at her but found himself falling to the ground. He turned around to see her stand in the exact spot she was before, only her arms were on her hips.

"Eddie dearest, did you really think I would personally come see you? Really? After I sent all my vampires to do the work for me?" she raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nothing much, just turn around and go home. Or to Bella's, really I have so many back up plans for every possible move you make. Though I was kind of sad when I couldn't use my favorite quote for Bella's death bed but I figured you could go without it." She smiled.

"I'm not going anywhere." Edward stood.

"Fine, stay here if you want. I don't really care. But you might want to look where you're running before you run. I'm sure you don't need me to remind you that renegotiations are over and that in about two minutes Sam will wring your neck." Edward winced at the comment, "Or you can go home and I can magically make your scent disappear."

Edward knew he shouldn't trust her, but he had not choice. He nodded and ran towards home. When he got there he gathered his things before getting into his car and driving to the nearest Motel. He would deal with his family later.

1 pm

Jacob leaned his head against Bella's bed. He looked around at the room amazed by the lack of photos Bella had on her wall. Two months ago she had them plastered all over. He remembered because they'd gotten into an argument about how many photos she should have of Edward.

"Bella." He picked up a box and sniffed opening it. Inside he found several unfinished letters. He opened one and looked at it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I'm of sick you putting me aside and making time for everyone else. I'm your fucking fiancé! I thought we could work this out. I know I haven't been much help. And I admit some of those fights were my fault but you are the most hypocritical thing I've every met. Jacob was right you are a monster. I spent half of our little time together wondering if I could get you angry enough for you to hurt me so I could go to him and have him beat the shit out of you. The other half I spent wondering when you would finally agree to turning me. I'm sick of looking at myself and seeing an ageing book then turn to you and see the perfect image of beauty. It pisses me off. You and your stupid shinning skin! _

The letter scrambled sever other words Jacob could make out. He turned to the next one. Pause shortly to make not of the fact that Bella and Edward were not getting along and that she had at some time become his wife to be.

_Dear Edward, _

_I wish there was an easier way to kill vampires…._

Jacob skipped to the next one. He could pretty much figure out what message she was trying to send.

_Dear Edward, _

_Die. _

Jacob skipped to the second to last one. How many of this had Bella written?

_To whom it may concern,_

_I'm done being angry. I've met someone at school and she and I both agree that you are not worth my time. I'm leaving my ring, of your ring since you paid for it, in the mailbox. My dad will be out of town for a month I think so don't worry about me. And I know that you promised to take me out for dinner but frankly I find this easier. I'd rather not waste your time. If you do come see me tonight, which I imagine you won't since you haven't for the past two months, I hope you find this and read it. IF not I guess you'll be reading this in your mail box or something. I don't know. I wish I could say I was sorry but I'm not. Sam called me by the way. He told me what happened. I don't know why you did that, but if it makes you happy I guess no one can really stop you. I talked to Alice too so I hope you don't try to deny it. I'm leaving this letter because I don't want to talk to you. Jacob yes, he wasn't the one who kissed you. But I'm moving back home. Have a nice life. Or whatever you would call it. By the way, make sure Jacob get's my letter. You owe me at least that. _

Jacob folded the letter. Bella was leaving Edward and he killed her to stop her. He looked at the next page.

_Jacob,_

_I love you but not the way you wish. I'm sorry Edward was such an ass. I hope you aren't too hurt with the shortness of this letter. There's very little I have to say. I want you to be happy and do the best you can to stay away from Edward. I know it's hard. Even I can't deny that he is by far the most attractive man I've met but I want you to find real love. Edward can only give you part time. I don't know if you feel the same way, but just incase you have a little crush. Remember, I wouldn't leave someone I care about with out a reason. _

_Love, _

_Bella_

Jacob closed the letter and put it in the box. Edward didn't plan this out. He wasn't smart enough. He sighed. Knowing Edward and Bella's relationship was bad made him happy. Bella was dead and he was happy she died unhappy. What the hell was wrong with him? Could he really forget all his sanity with only two kisses from a jerk like Edward? And why was he ignoring her for two months? What the hell happened between them?

Jacob sniffed, to his amazement smelling something quite toxic. He stood and made his way to Bella's window. Outside, he could see Edward standing looking up at him. Jacob smiled and reached for the lock.

_Remember, I wouldn't leave someone I care about with out a reason. _

He froze and locked the window. "No." Edward looked down and nodded then sat in the shade and relaxed.

_Sam is going to come by around 8pm. I suggest you leave before then._ Jacob warned going back to the letters.

7:30 pm.

Jacob sat up. He'd fallen asleep after an hour of wondering if Edward would try to sneak his way in. He walked to the window expecting the vampire to be gone. Instead, he looked down to see Edward listening to music. He checked the time then ran down stairs and opened the front door.

"This better not be some sick trick of yours Edward!" Jacob yelled, little anger in his voice. How could be mad at the guy when he was willing to risk being beat up by Sam just to be at his fiancé's house.

"I'm not used to you not being around." Edward commented, head against the tree.

"I'm sure that would have worked on Bella but I'm a little less interested in what you have to say." Jacob spat.

"I remembered." Edward chuckled. The sound, though quiet, was heartbreaking. "She and I were fighting. I was too busy trying to deal with Victoria and your complaints to think of anything else. I forgot her birthday and she snapped. She grabbed a knife and jabbed it three times on my chest. Afterwards she just cried. I was bleeding so I went to go grab a towel. When I came back she started to scream again. She said I was the coldest person she knew, then walked away. After that I spent an hour at most with her. We planned the wedding, but neither one of us really wanted it. We were going through the motions without registering what we were doing." Edward opened his eyes to find Jacob closer to him.

"How do I know you're not lying?" Jacob asked weakly. Edward knew it was more for Sam than for him but unbuttoned his shirt regardless. Jacob looked down at the vampire's pale skin, three scars scraped on the nearly flawless skin. He moved closer his hand moving closer to try and touch the scars.

"If you touch me they'll smell me on you." Edward reminded.

"Bella's dad is out of town. No one had any reason to be in that house, so no one will die in it if we go somewhere else where we can talk?" Jacob backed up letting Edward button up his shirt.

8:30 pm

Sam arrived at the house. Angry he looked around. Any scent was long gone thanks to the wind. He sighed and headed back, Jacob could take care of himself.

With Jacob

Edward walked into the clearing; he'd taken Bella a while back but never brought her back. It didn't feel right having her there.

"Why me?" Edward turned to the wolf. He hadn't expected that question.

"I don't know. I just. It felt right." Edward kept his distance. He didn't want Jacob to get in trouble because of him.

"Like Bella." Jake turned his head slightly over towards Edward. He seemed too far away. Edward moved closer, he didn't want Jacob to analyze it too much and come to the wrong conclusion.

"No. You're not Bella. You're," Edward moved closer to Jacob, backing the teen up against a tree, "nothing like her."

"So why me?" Jacob whispered. He felt his heart begin to race, he wanted Edward closer.

"Because you don't change your opinion for someone else. And you would never give up your friends or family for one person." Edward took another step closer. He could deny himself the pleasure of pressing against the wolf but he wouldn't deny Jacob what he wanted.

"Here I thought you would say its cause I'm better than you in everyway possible. What don't you know how to flirt?" Jacob teased. Edward licked his lips and stepped closer, their chests almost touching.

"You are better," Edward put his hands against the tree and leaned forward, careful not to touch Jacob, "at anything and everything, almighty Jacob." Jacob smirked. Edward felt his fangs come out, he was nervous and turned on. Two things which should never be combined with a willing victim.

"You're getting the hang of it. Thought that last bit would be flattery." Jacob gulped. He in haled through his nose but that made it worse. Edward's scent was all over him.

"I need you." Edward whispered. He trying to hold back but wasn't sure how much longer he could. Not with Jacob picturing them kissing and… Oh god, did Jacob have a good imagination. Edward leaned back to look Jacob in the eyes.

"Fuck it." Jacob grabbed the back of Edward's head and pulled him down into a kiss. Edward snaked his hand into Jacob's hair and pulled it back giving him access to Jacob's neck. He kissed the tan skin softly, enjoying the heat that flooded into his mouth. Jacob bit his lips. Edward nipped the area between his neck and shoulder, earning him a moan from the teen. He sucked on it, careful no to let his fangs pierce his skin. Jacob pulled Edward closer and instinctively rubbed himself against the vampire. He could feel Edward smile at the action but he didn't care, he was hard and he wanted Edward to know that. Edward slipped one of his hands between him and Jacob. He grabbed Jacob's member through his jeans and began rubbing him. Jacob opened his eyes gasping. This felt too fucking great, and they were still wearing clothes? He looked up to find something hanging from the tree. His eyes half closed as Edward started moving his hand faster. Clearly a sign that he didn't want to wolf to think about anything but what was happening. Jacob looked again, but it was closer. Paper with writing on it.

**I could feel the soft shivering touch of the lips o the supersensitive skin of my throat, and the hard dents of two sharp teeth just touching and pausing there. **

Jacob's eyes widened, Edward's teeth paused just as he read the end. He pushed the vampire away slightly and moved away from the tree. Edward looked up at the note.

"I have so many back up plans for every possible move you make." Edward remembered. He snatched the note and crumbled it tossing it across the clearing.

"What the fuck! How the hell did she know we would come here?" Jacob looked down at the ground. He didn't even know he would so how could she?

" I'm going to find her and kill her." Edward growled. Jacob grabbed his hand.

_We can't tell anyone about this note. Sam will be even more convinced you're the one who's doing this and your parents will be angry you're spending time with me._

"How do you know?" Edward asked.

"Sam told me they think I bewitched you."

"You did." Edward chuckled at Jacob's defensive expression, "with this." Edward kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Burn the note. I'm going to go to shower and talk to Seth." Jacob ordered.

"Who's Seth?"

"Leah's little brother and the only wolf who thinks you're innocent." Jacob eyed the note across the field. It ruined his night.

"Don't worry." Edward pulled him close, "you can always come here tomorrow." They kissed one last time before splitting.

9:30 pm

Sam marched to the door angrily, who would knock on your door this late? It'd better be a wolf with a report or he was going to tear apart the. He opened the door to find no one there, just a yellow package. He lifted it and read the description.

_To: Sam_

_From: A friend_

_I hope you aren't too angry at me for following him. Just thought you should know. _

He opened the package to find several 81/2'x 11' photos. When he flipped them over a deep rage filled him. He growled and ripped them apart.

9:45 pm

Carlisle walked to his desk. He was tired and still had so much work to do. He realized there was a package on his desk. He opened it. _Photos?_ He flipped them around. The images were too shocking. What the hell had Edward done?

A/N: See how nice I am? I give you one long chapter just for you three. You people who don't review are free loaders. But thank you for reading anyways. BTW I NEED A BETA! In case you know you haven't seen that on my profile I might as well put it here. So if anyone wants to edit my chapters before I post and help me write some message me. IF not I guess I can go with out one for now. Just means updates might take a little bit longer or be spelled wrong or confusing. I was going to say something else but I forgot so yeah.


	5. Photos

A/N: YAY Five reviews!Keep it up and I might just post two chapters in one day! For you 3 ppl who want to be my beta I ask that you please keep reading this chapter and then email me at . And send me a mini passage as an audition. Pls don't be scared I just want to see how you write it will only tell me what kind of person you are! ^^ It can be any couple any maturity level and be the beginning middle end, W/E you want. No summary needed. I don't even need to know what is going on! You could send me a passage about two people talking and not even put their names! Idk. It use your imagination, detailed or not. Go crazy! You know I am! ^^ Wow this is long sorry readers! Here is for you!

10:30 pm

Edward arrived outside his house, a lot faster than he wanted to but taking Jacob's scent off had been as easy as rolling in the mud, which he had done before jumping into a small stream and letting it go over his body. Thankful that the water had dried after his run here, Edward straightened his clothes before stepping up to the door. It opened before he had the chance to knock or ring the bell.

"Run." Rosalie whispered, she looked back over her shoulder then turned to Edward. _Run you idiot! Emmet and I are the only ones on your side! Alice is grieving and Jasper is angry at the wolves! _

"Who is it Rosalie?" Esme asked, probably from the kitchen.

_Go Eddie!_

"Why do I smell Edward?" growled Carlisle. His voice deep and demonic, unlike his usual self. _That idiot defied me! _

_Ed run!_

"I'm right here!" Edward yelled. He pushed past a disapproving Rosalie and marched up to his adoptive father. "What did I do? Other than leave?"

"Don't play stupid Edward we both know you're no good at it!" Carlisle stepped up to the younger man, Edward had to admit he was frightened by the expression on the blonde's face. "What the fuck is this!" Carlisle threw the various images at Edward but none of hit. Instead, they splattered around him. Edward looked down. If he hadn't expected this, his eyes would have widened and revealed that he was going to lie his way out of this. Edward glanced at his Father, seeing Esme and Jasper behind him. He leaned down to grab a photo and looked at it.

"Well, it's a photo of me and Jacob. But that's not what you were asking." Edward said calmly. Inside, he was mentally breaking apart anything he could get his hands on.

"Where did you get these Carlisle?" Esme asked disgusted by the thought of her adoptive son with a wolf.

"Adoptive son?" Edward scoffed, "That has to be one of the first times you've referred to me as that. It hurts. I've always thought of you as mother."

"You don't deserve such a luxury." Carlisle recomposed himself, "The images were on my desk when I went down."

"And you didn't stop to question how they got there? Let alone who could have taken them or when?" Edward pressed.

"It doesn't matter who! I told you to stay away from that wolf and you didn't listen to me!" Carlisle screamed. Alice held back a whimper. Rosalie wanted to comfort her but she was angry that her sister supported her father. Carlisle was acting out of anger not reason. If Edward liked Jacob and Jacob like Edward, that was ok. At least Jacob could defend himself if Edward got rough. Bella was a twig and when she snapped she harmed her brother. But of course no one knew that but her, Emmet and Edward.

Comforted, for once, by Rosalie's thoughts Edward calmed himself again.

"These were taken before you gave me that order. Whoever sent it intentionally removed the time stamp on it to make you angry at me. To tear our family apart for some sick twisted reason." Edward paused.

_I'm not sick Ed; I'm working for a twisted person is all._ Her voice appeared in his head amongst all the thoughts surrounding him. Had he not been trying to convince his father of a lie, he would have run out to find her.

"We're a family. And yet, Emmet and Rosalie, Rosalie! The person who has always enjoyed watching me suffer! They are the only two who give a fuck about me!" Edward pressed the photo against his father's chest, "Give me the benefit of the doubt. That's all I ever asked. I wanted to stay here." Edward turned to Esme, he knew how to play them so well he was disgusted with every word he spat, "But its obvious I can't trust my own mother. How the hell can stay here with her?" Edward turned to look at Jasper, happy his brother could only read the anger and frustration in him, "And my so-called Brother and Sister." Edward turned to look at his father, "And the man who turned me. My father." Edward choked out his last word. He brushed past them and walked up the stairs to his room.

_I'm sorry_. Esme thought before crying into her hands and walking into the kitchen. Rosalie marched past them with Emmet and into her room. Edward had done what he needed to, even if he'd told a small lie in the process. She was proud of him.

Alice watched as Jasper walked to Esme. Carlisle could only stare at the photo that was handed to him. It was of Edward and Jacob. Jacob had his head against a tree and Edward was kissing his neck. Carlisle picked up the other photos, spotting a piece of dust on one. He tried to brush it off but it wouldn't leave. He ran to his study, the white was closer to the camera than the two. And then, there was another white one by them. Carlisle panicked. He needed to find out what that was.

Alice walked to Edward's door frame. "There's something you're not telling me." Edward looked up at Alice. She'd put all of Bella's things back.

"I remember everything. I remembered because I watched Jacob keep guard at Bella's. I didn't approach him. Just watched." Edward looked down. He wasn't lying. Jacob had approached him, it wasn't until once Jacob had left Bella's house that he tried getting closer.

"Those photos. I think Sam may have gotten them too." Alice looked down sheepishly. Edward looked at her unable to remain angry.

"Sit down." Alice sat next to Edward and put her head against his shoulder.

"I saw him." Alice revealed.

"Who?" Edward asked looking out his window. Alice closed her eyes.

"I saw Sam get the same package." She stood and walked in front of Edward, blocking his view of outside.

"How did you get close enough to see him get it without him seeing you?" Edward inquired. He didn't understand.

"No Eddie." Alice whispered. She didn't want anyone else to know. Edward nodded.

_I saw him in a vision. _Edward tilted his head at that. _I saw him and I think if I wanted to I could see Jacob too. _

"Why are you telling me this?" Edward whispered.

_Because I know you're lying. And I'm scared to lose you to him._ For a second, Edward believed that she meant it in a positive way. As in, she would rather be with him and Jacob than not at all. It took only a moment to realize she was implying that she would do her best to stop the future from happening. She was going to stop him from finding a way to make it work.

"Tell her Edward." Rosalie advised. Edward turned to his door, he hadn't even smelled her there.

"What?" Edward tried to get his thoughts together but too many were aimed at him.

"Tell her now! Or I will." Rosalie stepped in.

"Tell me what?" Alice asked, somewhat frightened. If Jacob weren't a guy she would have been afraid he was pregnant.

"Rosalie No!" Edward stood glaring at her. He understood now. She wanted her to tell Alice about Bella.

"She has a right to know!" Rosalie snapped.

"Not now! I'll tell her later just please."

"You said that before too! How much longer do I have to wait for you to show them!" She's dead! It doesn't matter anymore!

"I have a vampire after me! Not to mention the enemies I've made of the entire wolf pack and my own family!"

"That's why you should tell them! Four more people on your side will only help! Why can't you just tell someone?"

"I told Jacob!" Edward screamed. Carlisle ran into his room.

"What are you two talking about?" he asked through clenched teeth. His hair disheveled.

"I got a note before Bella's death but I didn't tell anyone about it." Edward looked at Rosalie begging with his eyes for her not to tell. Rosalie stepped back nodding lightly. At least he'd told Jacob.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"Because it was given to me before her death but I didn't notice until the day of. I didn't want tension to get worse." Edward looked at Alice then at his feet.

"She's targeting you specifically?" Carlisle went into his head, thinking of the two white notes he'd seen in the photo.

"There was only one that day. One note only. Jacob saw it and freaked I read it then threw it away. There weren't two." Edward waited for Carlisle to say something or think about anything other than what he had just said.

"In the photo there is one, that I'm guessing is for me or you. It's small and I need to enlarge it." Carlisle finally spoke.

"You know who's good with that stuff?" Emmet smirked. "Give you a hint, Last name starts with a B and first starts with a J." _Go get your guy Ed._

"No. We need someone else." Carlisle cut Edward's happiness short.

"What if Sam got the same photos?" Alice asked.

"I'll call him now." Carlisle said nodding his head and leaving the room.

"He won't answer. Not if he knows it us trying to call." Alice looked at Edward. She hated the idea but she needed Edward to meet with Jacob. If her vision was going to come true she was going to make sure there was nothing that would cause the other vision to come true. She had a chance and she was going to make Edward take it with her. If that meant she had to play nice with the puppy she would.

Edward questioned his sister's thoughts but didn't have enough time to finish registering them before, "She's right, for once." Rosalie looked at Carlisle, "I think that restriction is going to need some bending."

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Edward smiled; he never loved his sister so much.

9:30 AM

Jacob sat up in his bed tired. He yawned then made his way downstairs. It was too quiet for a Sunday morning. He looked at the time then went to the kitchen. His father is usually awake by now. Shrugging he took out milk from the fridge, finding a note stuck to it.

_Jacob, _

_Sam is stopping by later. He seemed angry so try not to get him too riled up. I'll be back around ten pm. Went to therapy. Don't worry I have a ride home. _

_~Dad_

"old man on wheels left pretty quietly." Jacob shut the fridge door. He jumped finding Sam standing right there.

"Why so jumpy? Talking to people you shouldn't?" Sam pressed.

"No. Most people just jump when someone pops out of nowhere." Jacob grabbed a bowl and poured himself cereal. "So wus the pro-ilmen-ia?" he asked mouth full of food.

"Your Spanish sucks. Speak with out food in your mouth." Sam sat down on the table next to Jacob. He waited for the beta to swallow.

"Why you here? Need me to go on patrol?" Jacob ate slowly. He wasn't scared at all. He had nothing to hide, minus last night. But Sam couldn't know that.

"No. Judging by your inability to smell me, I guess you're still sick."

"I can smell vampires. There's one upriver I think." Jacob put another spoonful in his mouth. He wasn't sure why he could smell one but he could, and it wasn't a Cullen.

"I need you to smell everything." Sam argued, "That's not why I'm here!" He slammed his fist down.

"Calm down." Jacob put his bowl aside, "What is it?"

"I know what you did last night." Sam growled. Jacob swallowed. He was in deep shit.

"How'd you find out?" He grabbed his food and put it in the sink. He'd lost his appetite.

"You're not going to try denying it?" Sam asked shocked. Jacob turned to him.

"Why should I? I can't help it anymore than you could." Sam shook his head.

"I imprinted!" He yelled slamming the table before standing up.

"So?" Jacob stepped closer to him, "Who said I didn't?"

"I know you haven't. If you had, we wouldn't be having this talk." Sam moved closer to Jacob, muscles tensed. He was the alpha, and he was fine with making Jacob remember that by any means necessary.

"Fine. But remember, I was the one that cleaned up after you. The least you can do is give me this one chance." Jacob refused to back down. His alpha scared him about as much as Edward did. And he was not in a little scared of Edward.

"I showed everyone the photos and called your dad." Sam stated. He was calmer now, calmer than Jacob had expected him to be.

"Ok. I'll be in my room if you need me." The teen left and shut his room door. He walked to his window and opened it. Something was off. He looked around, a strange scent coming from his bed. He walked over to it and grabbed his pillow, finding a note underneath.

**The horror overcame me and I sank down unconscious.**

Jacob looked at the note. He wasn't scared. Who cared if his family knew that he was falling for the vampire? At least he hadn't dated a girl then imprinted on another. Maybe she was finally wrong. He finally caught her off guard. She couldn't predict his feelings!

"I'm never wrong Jakey." Jacob tried to turn around and look at her but something slammed against the back of neck and knocked him down unconscious. His heart thumped quickly. He was scared. Where the hell was Edward when you needed him? Then again, the vampire couldn't cross the line.

She leaned over his ear, "Don't worry. I'm gone. And he's here." Jacob's eyelids felt heavier. He couldn't smell her. He fought to stay awake but his eyes were heavy and he had no reason to keep them open if he wasn't in danger.

"Jacob!" a voice echoed in his head before he finally passed out into the dark abyss that was his mind.

A/n: Average sized chapter! BETA pls don't forget to type that little thing and email me! If you don't want to give me your personal email you can send the passage to me on fanfiction just go to my profile and private message me! I'm so excited you have a week to get it to me. Hope that's not too little but I want to announce my beta by the next chapter. Have fun! Don't hold back I love everything fanfiction, bloody, love, cute, scary, funny, gay, les, straight, bi, trans, think of me as the all accepting person. I hate nothing! It can be anime or stuff not from fanfiction too and O/Cs are good too! The only rule is you have to write it and its due in a week or less. Oh and it has to be new. Sorry. But I've skimmed your stories and I wanna see what you would do with complete freedom rather than restriction of fanfiction. If you don't have time to do a small paragraph (doesn't need to be detailed) then idk if you would have time to revise my chapters let alone help me write them. Have fun and I love you all! Please review!


	6. Speaking in Quotes through songs

A/N: Dreaming Poet 1988. I love you! Honestly, you made my week. **Idk if anyone noticed but I don't update unless I get a review. SO! This chapter is dedicated to DreamingPoet1988!** (Btw did you get my message?) Here's the chapter! Sorry for being stubborn I just am.

There was loud thumping in Jacob's head. It wasn't painful. In fact, it was quite nice. Almost as if he was listening to a heartbeat. It took him a while to realize it was his heartbeat. He tried to move but found that his body refused to listen to him. What the hell was going on? What happened? He panicked and the thumping got louder. He could remember where he was. The last thing he remembered was Edward. Edward kissing him and Bella getting angry. He'd gone to her to complain. Or maybe not. Someone called him though. He knew that much.

"Jacob. Wake up. Wake up you stupid mutt!" a voice growled. Jacob wished he could tell them he couldn't move but alas, he wasn't telepathic. Edward was. But Edward wasn't here. He was never there. Mostly because Edward did not like Jacob, Edward was madly in love with Bella. And he was going to turn her so they could run off in the fucking sunset and…

"Jacob what the fuck are you thinking? Bella is dead and even if she wasn't I wouldn't turn her or walking into the sunset with her. I'd much rather be dying a slow painful death than have to live with her again." The voice said again.

Who the hell was this? Well duh Jacob! It's Edward! Wait, why is Edward fucking Cullen here?

"Listen, you need to wake up. Your wound is almost all healed and I don't have much time. Rosalie and Emmet are distracting Sam and trying to find out if he got the photos of us. I need you to wake up for when he comes back ok? We don't want him to worry about you." Edward waited for Jacob to think something but all he got was an "Oh".

"Jacob if you don't open your eyes and prove to me that you are ok I will bite you and turn you so I don't have to worry about you again!" Edward threatened. Jacob didn't move. He wasn't scared of Edward and the thought of being bitten was slightly turning him on. More than he would admit out loud, but as long as Edward knew he didn't really care.

"Jacob I will rape you later, right now please open your eyes." Edward placed his hand against Jacob's neck. Jacob mentally shrugged and concentrated on his eyes. He felt himself healing so he figured it would take too much to open his eyes.

"Edward Cullen. Caught in the act." A male voice, which Jacob hoped wasn't Sam despite the fact that he knew it was undoubtedly the alpha, stepped into the room.

"It's not what it looks like. She came here I just found him like this." Edward shuffled himself closer to Jacob.

"Shouldn't be protective over what isn't yours." Sam growled.

"You saw the pictures." Edward smirked. Jacob couldn't see it, but he knew that Edward had a smirk. It was almost as if he could see the vampire through some third eye.

"Jacob, stand up." Sam ordered. In that instant Jacob's eyes opened, he turned hid head to Sam then to Edward.

"I asked you to open your eyes how many times? And he asks you once and you just do it immediately?" Edward glared at the wolf. Jacob smiled, he wondered if Edward would still 'rape' him later.

"Don't be jealous Edward, he's bonded to me through the pack. You on the other hand are less important. More of a physical satisfaction puppet than anything else." Sam grinned because he knew Edward knew he was telling the truth.

"I'd consider myself the puppet." Edward backed off of Jacob and let him stand. "After all he's the one that kissed me." Sam sighed.

"Who hit you?" he asked impatiently.

"I don't remember." Jacob looked down.

"What do you remember?"

"Not much that you'd like to hear. Most of it is about Edward and…." Jacob drifted off into this thoughts. He remembered the last time he saw Bella alive. He could see her lips moving, she was talking angrily but Jacob had stopped listening. The only thought in his head was the kiss. And then she said something and he got angry. So he lied to her and left.

"She left a note." Edward stated. Jacob snapped up to look at him, how did Edward know about the letters Bella left?

Edward looked at Jacob, deciding to discuss that topic later and picked up the paper, "I'm guessing you found this before she hit you?" Edward handed Jacob the note and Jacob read it.

"Sam you said you didn't care." Jacob asked randomly. He didn't know why but he didn't want the guy around for a while. He needed to talk to Edward about something that he had no idea what it was but he was compelled to get rid of Sam.

"I don't."

"Then leave." Jacob said rudely. It left Sam unsettled but he left regardless. He didn't want to be there with the vampire anyway.

"What was that about?" Edward asked confused.

"He saw the photos. We argued I think. And he said he was ok with us. More less." Jacob handed Edward back the note, "She's not targeting you. She's targeting us. More specifically our hate." Jacob sat down. Those weren't his words but he felt the need to say them.

"She's in your head." Edward explained.

"No, its not like that. It's. I can't explain it. Well, I guess its like when I'm a wolf and your family doesn't know what I'm saying. Even if im not talking to them and they don't ask you just feel like you have to interpret what im saying or tell them what im thinking."

"I see. So, she's in your heard and you are interpreting for me."

"No!" Jacob sighed and walked to the window, "You don't get it." Edward came behind him, careful not to touch him. He didn't want Jacob to get sick.

"That's cause you're not explaining it well."

"And you're avoiding touching me." Jacob turned to look at Edward. He knew why, and he understood but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"When you get better," Edward stepped back, "I plan to keep my promise to you."

"You can't," Jacob leaned against the wall, arms crossed, "It's not rape if I give consent."

"Then I guess I'll have to catch you when you fell least attracted to me." Edward smiled.

"I don't think that's possible."

THUMP!

Jacob jumped and turned around to look outside. In the trees he saw a girl looking at him solemnly, she waved. Edward walked to the window, the girl stopped waving. She pointed at Edward then took her finger and slid it across her neck.

_Dead meat. _

Edward's eyes widened he forced the window open and ran after the girl.

"Edward wait!" Jacob tried to grab him but the vampire was too fast. He followed Edward, but lost his trail after a while. He panted and looked around him. He had no idea where he was.

"Don't be scared." Jacob turned around quickly to see the girl standing there. How did she get away from Edward?

"I live to let you shine." The girl said, her voice singing the words.

"What are you doing here?" Jacob asked his breathing slowed.

"I'm coming home." She sang in a different beat.

"You can only talk by quoting books, songs, or people?" Jacob asked. His suspicions were confirmed when she repeated what he said then nodded.

"Do you understand who I am? Do you want to know?" she sang.

"I know. You've been leaving notes. And you hit me." He stated. The blond before him was too little to sweet too kind and too innocent for him to think himself right.

"Don't tell anybody. They want to push me down they want to see you fall!" she said quickly. She was in tune and though she had switched one word, Jacob understood.

"You're working for someone who hurt me and wants to bring me and Edward together or apart."

"I don't want to see you fall," she sang. Jacob looked down. Plumb. She was quoting Plumb.

"You don't but the person you're working for does." Jacob asked arms crossed.

"She loves you and Hates you. She will bleed from insecurity. When will she heal this? I love her still." She replied, tears building.

"You're not a vampire. Why do you listen to one?"

"She's got everything you want. She's every little thing you're not." She sobbed the put a hand over her mouth.

"I think that is enough." The vampire stood next to the girl, "She works for me. But, I work for someone else.

"Who are you?" Jacob backed away.

"It doesn't matter does it? You're bothering Karen with your questions. Its difficult for her to speak despite her good memory."

"So you're the George Washington and she's your Hamilton is that right?" Jacob asked. He'd always wanted to use that, ever since he had to read that stupid long ass book.

"Yes, only this isn't my farewell address. In fact, its not my address at all. Consider me the printer or better yet the new paper. The real George Washington in this situation is sitting in a house trying desperately to understand what is wrong with you and Edward. Seriously, Bella dies and you two see it as nothing more than blessing."

"You killed her!" Jacob growled.

"That was the anger I expected you to have towards Edward. Yet, instead you defended him. How strange don't you think? A wolf defending a vampire he spent years cursing to hell!" she scoffed.

"I didn't realize I was angry at him for choosing her over me. I thought I was angry that he took her from me." Jacob looked down.

"Come on skinny love just last the year." The girl sobbed, her voice still clear and beautiful. Jacob nodded.

"Give him the note Karen, so we can leave. Now!" the vampire screamed.

Karen nodded and put the note in Jacob's hand.

"Lets go." The vampire disappeared. Jacob looked down at the note. When he looked up, Karen was gone.

**Went away on the word, leaving me with a new mystery, a new puzzle.**

Jacob smiled lightly. Karen was on his side, which meant he had leverage. All he needed to do was find Edward and tell him so they could plan in secret.

A/n: YAY! Sorry its short I know but think of it as punishment to all those who didn't review! Lol jk I'm not that mean.


	7. keeping secrets

A/N : Sorry for the lateness but I got lots of work. School and all, Here's the chapter. **BETA: Dreaming Poet 1988. **

Edward ran back to Jacob's house. He hadn't meant to leave him just like that but he didn't want to loose the chance to capture the girl get away. Not after threatening him. Of course, Edward hadn't thought Jacob would follow him. And really who could blame him. Bella was a still doll except for when she wanted something from him. She was useless. When Edward finally got back to Jacob's room, he found it empty. Or so he thought.

"You didn't really think I hadn't planned that did you?" the girl hissed from behind him.

"Who are you?" Edward turned to her searching her head but finding nothing.

"Your late girlfriend isn't the only one whose thoughts are blocked off. Vamp I met little while ago taught me how to. Funny ain't it? You thought she was the only one." She sat down on Jacob's bed with her legs crossed. If it weren't for the fact that her heart was still beating, Edward would have ripped her head off.

"Your name." he pressed. She sighed and uncrossed her legs.

"Eddie, can I call you Eddie?" She stood smiling and walked pasted Edward to the window, "Sammie doesn't know I'm here. And if I told you my name he would most likely kill me." She leaned out looking for nothing then turned around to look at Edward. "Now do you really want him to do that?"

"Yes." Edward replied quickly, he was lying and she knew that. "No."

"Jake is talking to a friend." She tilted her head sideways, "Two actually. You know one thing I don't get? How three people could get contracted to do the work one person could. We have way too much extra time."

"What do you mean contracted?" He moved closer.

"Keep your distance yeah?" She pulled out a gun. Or not, it was a sword. A sword and a gun? "You like? I made it just for you."

"What do you want with me and Jacob?" Edward stepped away slowly.

"ME, nothing really. Karen likes you two. Helen's in it to protect her little sis of course. But don't her I said that! Damn. You know what don't tell Sammie that either. His head will blow up, considering we're supposed to be dead!" She slapped a hand over her mouth and turned around quickly searching for something. Or someone.

"Are you the one leaving notes?"

"No. I just deliver."

"Where is he?"

"If I tell you, will you tell Sammie about us?" she turned to him. Fear in her eyes. Edward nodded.

"Not if I don't have to."

"He's at the spot where you two kissed. That's all I can say. Sorry for this!" She shot powder in his eyes before falling back. Edward struggled to get the white substance out of his eyes. He leaned over the window blinking rapidly and looked down. She was gone. And there wasn't a single trace of her landing.

"Damn it Jacob, what the hell did we get ourselves into?" Edward jumped out, the burning had lightened but it still ached more than he knew it should. He took a second to question whether or not he should go tell the others what had happened or find Jacob first. Then again, if his family really needed to talk to him, they would have called by now.

_**Ring. Ring**_.

Edward took his cell phone out and answered it, " Hello."

"Get back here! You were only supposed to make sure he's still alive!" Carlisle yelled. Edward pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up. There they knew he was ok. He ran into the forest following the first wolf scent he found. Just because that girl had given him a clue didn't mean it was real. It could have been another trap.

"Edward!" Jacob yelled.

Edward stopped and turned searching for the source of the wolf's voice. "Jacob?"

_Look up_, a voice hinted in his head. It was unfamiliar, but he didn't care. He looked up to see Jacob standing on a tree branch about halfway up the tree.

"Don't tell me you got stuck?" Edward joked.

"Like you could come up here and save me if I was!" Jacob spat back. Yup, Edward told himself. He was still Jacob.

"Get down here, there's something I need to tell you." Edward said more seriously. He was a sudden change of mood but he couldn't delay telling him. Every second spent screwing around meant another moment the girls had time to plan. Edward looked up, Jacob's head was turned as if he were asking someone a question.

"Jacob?" Edward started moving slowly around the tree.

"Jacob?" Edward looked down for a second then back up. Jacob wasn't there.

"JAKE!" Edward screamed running over to the other side.

"What?" Jacob popped his head from behind the tree acting innocently. Edward relaxed closing his eyes.

"What the hell took you so long?"

"It didn't actually take me that long. What Vampires have all the time in the world but not enough to wait for me to get out of a tree?" he moved towards Edward.

"Who were you talking to up there?" Edward asked, the question coming out more rudely than expected.

"No one." Edward raised his eyes brows at that and began walking, Jacob followed him. "I said no one. Ok? Did you smell anyone besides me? Did you see anyone? Didn't think so. What's so important that you're all pissy about it. Jesus you're worse than Bella." He stopped and turned to Edward. That had come out so wrong. He hadn't really meant to mention her but he always said that to his dad whenever he got angry.

Edward glared at Jacob. And a thought fluttered into his head. A note with four words written on it.

….**he looked so fierce**…

Edward's gaze hardened, "Who were you talking to?" Jacob gulped. He had wanted to tell Edward. He really had. But he knew Edward, well enough to realized whether or not Edward told his family everything. This was something he couldn't afford Sam to hear just yet, even if it meant Edward wouldn't be able to trust him for lying.

"No one." Jacob said coolly. Edward searched his head, finding nothing. Just like the girl before.

"You're lying." Edward whispered. Jacob had managed to block his thoughts from him. If it weren't for his dilated pupils, Edward wouldn't be able to tell whether or not he was lying.

"Come on Edward, why would I lie to you?" Jacob smiled. But it didn't matter. Edward had seen that smile enough times to know it wasn't his real one. It was the one he put on when Bella wanted them to get along. The one he used when Bella got him angry and he pretended she had done nothing wrong. Edward was not going to let that stupid smile get to him. It was fake, it didn't matter how real Jacob made it look. It didn't matter that he still looked hot. No, none of that mattered. Edward was not going to let Jacob win this. Especially not when Jacob was hiding his thoughts.

"You have plenty of reasons; you are a wolf after all." Edward nearly winced at that statement. He admitted it was a pretty low blow, even for him. Jacob's smile disappeared, a frown replaced it.

Could it really be that easy to get on Edward's bad side? Just refuse him one thing and he turns on you as if you're the one who killed his lady dearest? Jacob didn't really know how to react to that. It'd caught him so off guard.

"If you knew anything about wolves, you'd know they're loyal til death. Vampires are the ones that kill living things for their own sick entertainment." Jacob turned away, unable to look Edward in the eyes. How the hell could he have been so stupid? Thinking he'd fallen for Edward fucking Cullen? He took off his shirt, ready to phase before a chilling hand grabbed his elbow. He turned, fist clenched and aimed for the face of the blood sucker holding him.

Edward stopped Jacob's fist, "Jacob."

Jacob kicked, Edward released his arm to block the blow giving the wolf the opportunity to hit Edward's jaw with his elbow. Edward ducked his head, barely missing the blow and pushed Jacob back.

"Jacob, I don't want to fight." Edward stood up straight.

"That's too bad," Jacob phased, growling. _Cause I do._ His thoughts hit Edward as the shifter lunges at the vampire, teeth bared and growling.

Edward didn't want to fight the wolf; carefully he fought off Jacobs attacks, always staying on the defense against the ever growing agitated wolf. After about fifteen minutes, Jacobs breaths start to come out is loud puffs, as he fights to keep up his attacks.

"That's enough Jacob." Edward practically demands as he pins the wolf underneath him. Jacob struggles, attempting to break the vampires hold on him. "Stop fighting me Jacob, I'm not letting you up till you calm down."

After another five minute the wolf stops fighting and relaxes, suddenly noticing that Edward Cullen was straddling him.


	8. Calls Me Home

A/N :Last chapter was the wrong updated one it wasn't fixed and everything so please re read the end of it! Sorry I'm human and I make mistakes. BTW! I am combining three chapters in to one so I only have to use one quote and you guys get to have more to read rather than me trying to find quotes to go with the story and delaying it! **BETA: Dreaming Poet 1988. **

Edward marched home. Determined and confused. He had to tell Sam. And Edward knew that Jacob knew that he would be talking to Sam. The only problem was Edward had no idea how telling Sam would help. Jacob was probably, most likely telling the other vampire right now warning her to be careful. Then again, if he didn't tell Sam he couldn't stop Jacob from telling her. But Sam had a right to know. So he needed to know. When did Edward start giving a fuck about Sam? The vampire shook his head.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle yelled.

Shit. Edward had forgotten about hanging up on his father. What was wrong with him lately? This wasn't him. Then again, he liked himself better now. No shit from anyone.

"Where were you? I was so worried!" Esme ran up to him and hugged him. Edward felt like shit. She knew how to make him feel guilty.

"Sorry, I needed to catch a vampire. She got away." Edward sighed.

"Eddie beat by a girl?" Emmet winced, "That's got to hurt." Rosalie stepped next to him raising an eyebrow. He cleared his throat and walked inside smiling.

"Eddie. There's something I need to tell you!" Alice chimed. Edward had a headache. He really didn't need to hear Alice's "good news". As of late it meant Jacob and him not talking, so he'd rather sit down in his room and relax on the couch.

"Ed please! Its important!" Alice smiled. It wasn't the Alice smile Edward love so much. It was the 'I have a plan to make everything go back to before you and Bella started fighting' smile. And Edward absolutely did not need to hear her ingenious plan to bring Bella back from the dead and try to get them happy again.

"Alice. Later. I have something important to do and I have to think about that."

"That's rude Edward. You always put your feelings first." Jasper whispered. Of course Jasper was on her side.

"I'm sorry Jasper. What is it you're doing? You're not putting your feelings before." Pause. "Oh wait that's right. The only feelings you have are the ones you pick up from giddy Alice, pissed off Rosalie, bitchy Carlisle and turned on people. Excuse me if I'd prefer to stick to my emotions than those of others!" Edward made his way up to his room. He shut the door then turned to look at the damage. Alice had put everything he wanted to throw away back. He grabbed everything and threw it out his window, then poured some acid Carlisle had given him over them. Problem solved.

Everyone's thoughts crowded his. Rosalie and Emmet were defending him, ironically. Jasper was silent somewhat in shock, Edward's words in his head. Alice was thinking about the important thing she wanted to say. Not actually any of it, but of the fact that whatever it was it was important. Esme was disapproving of something. Carlisle was attempting not to attack Edward. And lets face it, Edward kind of wanted him to at this point. He was being an asshole to his family for no real reason other than the fact that his family wanted him to be with a dead bitch he really wished he'd never met. That didn't justify what he said. Too far gone to turn back, Edward grabbed his keys and slammed the door open.

"I'm taking the car to Sam's!" He announced before running to the car.

"You get one scratch on it and I will kill you!" Rosalie threatened jokingly.

"I can't control the wolves!" Edward gleamed then drove to Sam's.

There was very little Sam understood about Edward and this was one of them. Edward drove up to his house, as if it were an every day occurrence, and walked into his house while Sam was not home. At first Sam thought Edward had given the car to Jacob and Jacob had come to show it off with the vampire, but then he realized Jacob's scent was missing. He walked in and Edward was sitting there waiting for him.

"We need to talk." Edward said simply. Obviously they needed to do more than talk.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Sam snapped.

"Edward Cullen, vampire, guy who is sort of in a relationship with one of your pack members and who needs to tell you something more important. Can we skip this scene?" Edward retorted. Sam tilted his head at this.

"Jacob's talking with vampires." Edward said seriously. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously." He growled and walked to the kitchen. Good thing no one else was home.

"Rogue vampires." Edward clarified, "They're protecting him. Or at least that's what I could pick up; he blocked me out before I could get more information." Sam chuckled.

"He blocked you out? You sure you didn't loose your powers?" Sam smirked.

"Yes, I can hear your thoughts perfectly. Listen to me. This vampire has two humans working for her. She's after me and she's trying to tear our families apart but she's protecting Jacob. So there has to be a reason right? She wants him. You really going to let a vampire take Jacob away from you?" Edward asked.

"It seems as though I already have." Sam growled. Edward had taken Jacob already and now he was asking for Sam's help to stop another vampire? When did Jacob become catnip for vampires?

"I. He won't listen to me." Edward looked down, "He's warning them that I'm telling you which means he doesn't want you to know for a reason. The vampire isn't a good one." Sam nodded before speaking.

"I suppose you're right. He told me about you, so if he's too scared to tell me about her, she must be dangerous."

"So what's our plan?" Edward asked.

"You're going to hurt Jacob. And then, we'll use that as bait."

That night.

Jacob walked up to the Cullen's house. Sam had told him he was going out to meet with someone, but he refused to say who. He stepped closer to the door. He could hear Sam and Edward talking on the other side. They knew he was there.

"Edward I don't know whether or not I like you two together. I mean you and Jacob yeah, but you and Sam. That's a little creepy." Rosalie commented.

"It'll be difficult. With his imprint and all but," pause, "I think she'll approve. Don't you?" Edward smiled. Jacob could hear it in the way he spoke.

"Jacob is the one we need to approve. He's not going to like this Edward, not after you two have…" Sam decided not to finish that sentence.

"We haven't done much more than kiss and make out." Edward informed. _What the hell was going on?_ Jacob knocked on the door. He had the wrong idea. It wasn't what it sounded like. Edward and Sam were just going to start spending a lot of time together. _How much time?_ His thoughts mused. It was for some political thing. That was it.

"I'll get it." Sam said. Why was Sam answering the door? Edward always answered the door!

"Jacob?" Sam said hesitantly as he let the younger wolf in. Edward stood up straighter at seeing him, smile fading to a shameful expression.

"What? No welcome hug?" Jacob nearly whispered. His thoughts were racing and the pessimist side was winning.

"We need to talk Jake." Edward said solemnly. He turned away and walked to the kitchen.

No. Jacob nodded. He knew where this was going. Finding a note Edward chose to distract himself.

"Edward and I, we." Sam couldn't bring himself to say it. Disgusted with the thought. Even if it was pretend.

"We're in," Edward began.

"Stop." Jacob nearly sobbed. Edward read the note. 'He was very pale and his eyes bulging out as , half in terror and half in amazement.'

Edward closed his eyes. She knew they were doing this. This was a threat for him to back out. He turned around and looked at Jacob. The description almost right on.

"Stop," Jacob looked down at the floor, "How?" He shook his head. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to be here. "Good for you." Jacob nodded and walked out. Edward looked down at his hands, they were shaking.

"Good acting Edward." Sam said. It was all he could say.

"She knew. She's not going to come." Edward grabbed his head with his hands. _How could a heart with out a pulse still ache?_ Sam sighed. The plan was for nothing.

Jacob ran to the only place he knew he could go, Edward's field.

"Jacob," Helen whispered, almost motherly.

"Tell me that wasn't real." Jacob turned to her.

"It was but it wasn't true. Sam believed we would attack them if they hurt you. Edward did not want to but he believed it was what was best." She leaned against a tree.

"To lose him at such a time…" Karen hugged Jacob. He was the closest thing to a brother she would get.

"Jacob. There is something you should know, about who we are working for." Helen took at step towards him.

"What is it?" Jacob continued holding Karen. Having her there made him stronger.

"My employer is someone you know." Helen tried delaying.

"Who is it?" Jacob asked growling. How could someone he know be so angry with him to do this?

Edward made his way up to his room.

"Edward! I need to tell you something important." Alice yelled.

"Alice I really don't want to talk about Bella." Edward rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Edward this is important!" Alice whined. Sam burst into the room.

"Hi, Jacob is…" Before Sam could finish, Jacob pushed past him and into Edward's room panting.

"Jacob." Edward stood.

"You fucking liar!" Jacob's chest heaved. Edward could only smile. He walked past Alice and grabbed Jacob by the neck.

"You need to get faster at catching my bluffs." Edward smirked and placed his lips where they should be, against Jacob's. His heart calling him home where he can breathe. With Jacob.


	9. Illuminated

A/N: Here's another chapter This one is inspired by the song Stay- hurts**! BETA : DREAMING POET **

_Bella is in my room_. Alice thought. Edward froze. Feeling Edward tense, Jacob pulled away. Remembering what he needed to tell Edward in the first place.

"Alice." Edward gulped and turned to his sister. "Alice?"

She smiled and nodded, mistaking his horror for disbelief and relief. Jacob looked at Alice knowing her smile meant something bad. She didn't like him with Edward so that smile was intended for whatever thought she had put into Edward's head.

"Edward. There's something you should know." Jacob pressed. Alice had to know by now.

"What is it Edward?" Sam asked, not even attempting to mask the concern in his voice.

"Bella." Alice smiled.

Jacob turned around to look behind Sam. He was too late. Fuck.

"Jake!" Bella smiled and hugged him, unaware of the knowledge Helen had given him.

"You're. You were dead." Jacob hugged her out of pure reflex. Sam's eyes widened. Bella was alive and carrying a present. Jacob looked down gulping. Now he wouldn't have time to explain to Edward. Edward would never believe him. Not after seeing her like this.

Edward turned towards Jacob, waiting for him to move so he could get his first good look at Bella. When he did, Bella smile.

"Edward," She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I love you," she pressed his lips against Edward's and closed her eyes.

Jacob glared at her. Bella ruined his life for nothing.

Unable to pry Bella from his lips Edward wrapped his arms around her. Feeling the belly bump he held back the urge to fall to the ground weeping. She was pregnant?

"Finally, we're a family again!" Alice announced smiling.

Jacob shook his head and took at step back. She was demon and no god could out smart her cruelty. Bella pulled away from Edward and looked back at Jacob smiling.

"Jake you are such a good friend for making sure Edward didn't kill himself while I was gone."

"That's what I'm here for." Jacob's voice nearly cracked he held back his tears. He wouldn't let her have the pleasure of seeing him cry.

"Bella?" Rosalie looked down at her stomach, "Dead people can't have kids."

"I know, I'm not dead. I don't know how but I woke up and Alice was standing over me saying she thought I was dead. I honestly don't know what happened." Bella smiled telling her 'inspirational lie'.

Edward watched Jacob, shocked and pained. Bella's lips felt cold and dry, unlike Jacob's warm smooth and moist intoxicating lips. Why did Bella have to be pregnant?

"Excuse us Bella. It seems you have catching up to do." Sam put his hand on Jacob's shoulder eyeing Edward, "Lets go Jacob."

Jacob nodded and turned around descending the stairs. That was it. It was over. He'd lost his chance and now he had to pretend everything was ok. Bella was back and Edward didn't need him. When they got outside Sam whispered in his ear.

"Fight." Sam phased and ran off to the reserve leaving Jacob behind. Jacob looked up at the sky, a drop of water falling on to his cheek before various more fell down after it. Edward opened the door and walked out into the rain.

"Jacob." The wolf turned around to look at him.

"You have your fiancé back." He gulped, letting his tears out so they could blend with the rain.

"I can't just leave her. She's pregnant." Edward tried to convince himself.

"It's not your kid!" Jacob snapped.

"But she is my responsibility." Edward stepped closer to Jacob, "I can't let her die again."

"You can." Jacob looked at him, "But you won't. It's ok. We can go back to how it was."

"I don't want to go back." Edward tried to put his hand on Jacob's arm but the wolf moved away.

"You made your choice." Jacob walked into the forest only to be grabbed by Edward and pressed against a tree.

"Don't leave me Jacob." Edward pressed his forehead against Jacob's, keeping his eyes closed. He couldn't look the wolf in the eyes, it would cause him too much pain.

"I can't stay. Bella," Jacob sighed.

"She doesn't have to know. Please, I can't loose you. Not you." Edward opened his eyes. Jacob was crying because of him. And there was nothing he could do to make it stop.

"It's me or her." His voice shaky as he spoke, "I can't watch you kiss her, and hug her, and love her knowing you plan to spend the rest of your immortal life with her."

"I'd rather be with you." Edward tightened his grip on Jacob's arms. Jacob put his hands on Edward's still chest.

"So leave her." Jacob stared straight into Edward's eyes. He knew the answer before Edward spoke it.

"I can't"

"Have a nice life. And tell Alice she doesn't have to worry about me. I won't be standing between you two anymore." Jacob slid from Edward's grasp then phased and ran home.

"I love you Jacob."

"Edward?" Bella yelled from the door. Edward turned around and ran to the door. "What happened?"

"He has something that belongs to me. But I don't think I want him to give it back anymore." Edward smiled half-heartedly.

"Oh ok. Im going to go take a nap in your room ok?" Bella kissed his cheek before walking off to his room.

Alice made sure the door was closed before turning to Edward.

"I told you it was important!" her smiled looking at him, "What's wrong?"

"You went looking for her." Edward looked down, "After everything that happened, you preferred the thought of me and Bella fighting over me and Jacob?"

"Bella can't hurt you Jacob can." Alice said as a matter-of-factly. Angry Edward ripped open his shirt, exposing his scars.

"Bella did this, not Jacob." A tear fell from Edward's eye. "Congrats Alice you brought your dream family together. And don't worry, Jacob said he won't be around to stand in the way of your dream." Edward shook his head.

"I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me!" Alice yelled.

"I didn't want to ruin the last image of your best friend." Edward walked to the kitchen. He could be around anyone right now. Alice turned to look at the door. On the floor she found a note. She picked it up, thinking Jacob had dropped it.

**He looked desperate sad and broken.. man hood seemed to have shrunk under the stress of his much-tried emotions. **

Alice looked towards the door. Her betrayal upset Mother Nature more than her existence. She needed to fix this. The sky was crying because of what she'd done.


	10. The Invitation

A/N: remember what I said about trying to find quotes back in chapter 8 I think well… Yeah this is what happens when I don't have a summer to plan out my stories XD Also I lost the quotes I had picked about four times so I'm putting a quote in this chapter, just humiliation and next chapter ill start with quotes hopefully next chapter will be this weekend but idk I have a life (not really mostly just homework) So yeah enjoy!

It'd been two weeks since they last spoke. Despite Sam's advice, Jacob returned to his life, a little beaten and cracked but not broken. At least, he was doing fine, until Bella sent him a very beautiful letter. It was probably the best letter of his life, you know the one that says 'I'm confirming your life is a living hell and to prove it come look at how happy we are and what you don't get to have on blah blah blah date'. And yes, he was expecting this letter to arrive but not in this way, not with a package and sure as hell not with people. Especially not the expecting couple and their fairy fucking godmother.

"Hi Jacob," Alice beamed from beside Bella, as he opened the front door. Bella smiled a cruel evil smile and what the hell was wrong with him? He used to adore Bella, past tense, Jacob past tense. Jacob diverted his gaze to Edward, who looked like he wished he could die so he wouldn't have to be there. And good for him, he's remembering Vampires are bad things that need to castrated and eradicated from the world. Edward glared at him, but Jacob didn't care. Edward was an ass, and he made his choice. It wasn't as if Bella was threatening to kill him. Well actually, no. No Jacob don't think it. Edward doesn't get to know what you do because he's an asshole and when you and Sam finish the job, he'll be wishing he wasn't stuck with that bitch for ever.

There was a cough, from Edward, and Jacob realized they'd been standing there for too long without talking. If they weren't vampires he'd invite them in but knowing they couldn't enter without permission was just too much fun, so he didn't.

"Bella," He hugged her reluctantly, charades no that's the wrong word but whatever he was pretending, "What are you doing here?" Bella tried to make her way in but there was no way in hell he was letting her near his dad. No fucking way, not even if she and his dad were the last two people alive and needed to oh my god what the hell! That is gross! Edward smirked, and it pissed Jacob off. Not as bad as a 100 years plus old guy getting her pregnant with a mutant devil, he thought towards the vampire, slapping the look off his face.

"You going to invite us in?" Bella asked looking offended that he had stopped her.

"No, sorry," He closed the door behind him, "Cleaning up and stuff, would be bad for your kid." Your kid, as in only Bella's kid, because it wasn't Edward's. So it was a mutant devil but not Edward's mutant devil.

"It doesn't smell dirty to me," Alice quipped, saddened as if some plan had gone astray. Jacob almost felt bad. Almost.

"Tell me something Alice, do you see yourself going into my house in the near future?" Jacob asked sounding interested, so as to not come off as rude.

"Well no but," She tried to talk but Jacob wasn't about to let that.

"See not meant to be," and because he's Jacob this next question came as an after thought, "How the hell did you guys get past the border without Sam ripping your heads off."

"Your fearless leader and I had a little heart to heart and since you are feeling better, what with that illness you had a while back," Alice started and really Jacob couldn't listen to it anymore. Not her voice. She was pretty and perfect and ignorant of the person standing next to her. It wasn't fair, her voice was beautiful too. And Jacob could see them in some other world being real close, but right now it just hurt that she hated him and was doing this to make him hate himself even more for letting his mind get the best of him and kissing Edward. Although technically it was Edward that kissed him, so it was the stupid vampire's fault. And if Jacob hadn't stopped him, who cares, he was proving a point, and he will figure out what it was later.

"So yeah, we asked and he said that we could cross to deliver this!" She finished happily, and yes Jacob wished they were closer now because her smile made him want to smile in spite of everything.

"Here you go Jacob," Bella handed him an envelope and when did they walk to the back yard? Also why was Bella's stomach like so fucking huge. It was huge and it wasn't just him it was huge like beyond normal huge she looked like a pregnant cow! No she looked like she was pregnant with a fucking fire dragon for pete's sake it's disgusting! How did he not see this before?

Jacob looked up at the people around him seeing their 'what the fuck' faces made him panic and he knew he shouldn't ask but he would anyways, "Did I just say all of that out loud?"

"You think I'm pregnant with a fire dragon?" Bella asked between breaths, Jacob wondered if it was a pregnant thing or a girl thing but he imitated her anyways.

"You were not supposed to hear that," He covered his mouth trying to stop himself from saying anything else offensive, what was wrong with him? Edward looked like he was having a field trip, the bastard! Alice looked like a fairy princess just got slapped and she was frozen expecting everything to be in her imagination but it wasn't Alice, it wasn't. You aren't in wonderland.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled eyes wide.

"It's not my fault! I can't control what I say or think right now!" He sighed pinching his nose, "I think you should go and take your invitation with you I don't want to see the devil marry,"

"Edward is not the devil," Alice said protesting, Edward looked like he was about to agree with Jacob but because the wolf had no control at the moment he opened his mouth again.

"Who said I was talking about Edward," He covered his mouth again seeing Bella's mouth drop and really he needed a picture of that but right now phasing was a good idea. So he did and he ran, forgetting he had no pants to change into later, when and wherever later was.

He got as far as his parking lot when Sam ordered him to phase back, and like a good boy he did. Right there. In public. In front of Edward, Alice and Bella.

"Thanks for the flash Jacob," Edward teased and really he shouldn't have, cause there was no way in hell that wasn't going to be a turn on especially since life hates him right now.

"Jacob," Alice stepped next to him, thankfully blocking Edward's view, then again, no, no Jacob was thankful, "What happened?"

"I really need you guys to leave!" Jacob yelled heading towards the door, he hated himself mostly for not being able to stand proud of his shit like usual. But come on Edward fucking Cullen was staring at him and so was Bella, she looked kinda jealous and Alice, whose fangs were turned inwards. So were Edwards, was that like a special thing they did when they wanted to eat food cause he was not food.

"Jacob," Sam yelled angrily, "Why are you naked?"

"You told me to unphase so I did," Jacob yelled back, removing the hands he had covering his… er package.

"Where are your pants?" Sam asked desperately.

"He ripped them off when he phased," Edward said from behind and Jacob really wished the leech would leave or shut up… Or both. Both would be great right now.

"Don't be embarrassed Jake…ob," Edward smiled at Bella, "you only phased in front of your crush then unphased completely naked."

"Ed don't be mean," Alice stepped by Jacob, "Would you like us to come back later?"

"No he's fine, he flashes all the time," Sam commented, it was like they were all intent on ruining Jacob's life. There was no end.

"Edward we should go," Bella tried pulling Edward away but Jacob could see the vampire refusing to go.

"But its so rare I get to see Alice blush," He smirked, "It's rare enough for a vampire to blush in the first place." And really what the hell was the blushing comment all about? Jacob couldn't see any blush. Apparently Alice could see his confusion and decided to fill him in.

"Vampires blush. Not like you or humans, our fangs come out inwardly," She shrunk slightly and handed him the envelope which he used to cover himself, "Look at Edward's fangs if you don't believe me," she whispered before trotting off towards the car Jacob just realized was there.

They'd left before it clicked, Edward was blushing and that's why his fangs where weird.

"Get dressed Jacob," Sam ordered. Not that he had to, but Jacob went and got dressed anyways, mostly because he was afraid they would come back later.

Unfortunately, that meant he took the invitation into his house. Once he had a pair of shorts on he decided he would open the envelope to destroy each tiny peace, but when he opened it he found something extremely unexpected. There were TWO letters. One looked like the invitation and the other as if someone had snuck in a note before closing it. He chose to open the invitation first, mostly because he wanted to shred it sooner than the other one.

**Jacob Black +2**

**You are coordinately invited to:**

**Bella Swan's Baby Shower**

**You have Two Days to RSVP**

**Information will be given upon call**

Jacob rolled his eyes because that was about the worst invitation ever written. No location or number to call just a demand to call, but he kept reading, however, for some reason he's not sure about.

P.S Bring a Present even if you don't want to.

Otherwise I'll put Edward on your ass

In a less delightful way than you wish

Please come, I promise you won't regret it

~A.C

Jacob wondered if that was printed on all the invites or was he the only lucky one? Sighing, he place the card on his bed and turned towards the written note. It was, not surprisingly, from Bella. Though for a little bit he'd thought it would be from Alice or Edward, he figured it only made sense that Alice would type it on his invitation and Bella would sneak a note into there to try and kill him.

He opened the small envelope slowly and removed the letter. His nose was itchy, and he figured it was the strong flowery smell emanating from the invitation and the package it came with. He opened the letter figuring he needed to read it sooner or later.

Dear Jake,

Thanks for taking care of Ed, I'm sorry for what he did to you I really am. Sam told me you took care of the house until I came back. Thank you. I'm sorry Edward kissed you, I really am. I never got to say that. I don't know what was going on with him but whatever it was its gone now so you don't need to worry, he won't ever kiss you again. Hope you don't mind me slipping this in. I don't really have time to call or talk to you, with the kid and all we need to get Edward's house ready and mine too. My dad is going to be excited, he's out of the country for another month but I'm sure he'll be back soon. We can get together then with your dad too.

~Bella Swan

Jacob looked at the letter, he was just about done thinking about Bella. He threw the note somewhere on the floor and grabbed the small weird smelling package.

"Jake, come on, we need to patrol," Sam yelled from outside. Jacob rolled his eyes and put the package down on his bed, he would open it later.

"Why should we if you're just going to let Vampires roam around here anyways!" He yelled back, making his way to the back yard. Talk about a bipolar alpha.

A/n: So you need to know I write these Author notes as I write the story and I'm sorry this chapter is short but I just realized/ remembered what the package is and I realized I need a quote for it. Any guesses as to what is going to happen? Oh BTW I suck at working with people when it comes to this stuff so I'm just writing this myself so to my Beta I feel like a bitch cause you were nice and awesome but I think its easier/ faster. Any mistakes just point it out and plz review! I won't be anal cause I've made you all wait so long but still plz!


	11. Something doesn't seem right

A/n: Okay I have bunch of hwk right now but I owe you guys so here. I'm sneaking this chapter in it's short I know but for a sneak in, with me, its kinda longish. Point out mistakes I'll fix them eventually review plz!

**9pm**

Jacob returned from his duties late. He was tired and had school the next day. To make matters worse, his roomed smelled strange and it annoyed his nose more than any smell ever had. He walked over to the package, where the sent was strongest, slowly he picked the small thing up. Despite having the feeling that he shouldn't, he pulled the string off and peeled the cover off. The sent grew and he had to hold his breath to stop himself from getting teary eyed at the smell. His nose burned and he wasn't sure why. He opened the box to find a small vile inside of it, a note written across the surface in red.

"Dad, call Sam," he yelled but it came out as more of a mumble. He struggled to move his mouth and tongue enough to get a word out. He wanted to move, to run from what ever it was that had him stuck but he couldn't.

**9:20 pm**

Edward sat down on the living room couch, tired. He never imagined he would ever be tired but he was emotionally tired and he wished he could sleep but he couldn't. Instead he had to wait for Bella to fall asleep on his lap before sliding away and running out to get fresh air.

Something felt utterly wrong, more so than it had in two weeks. He figured it was because he saw Jacob again. He was fine not seeing the shape shifter but being able to smell him again was more than he could have handled. It was difficult enough not to take him there but now, now it was killing him not to run over there to see the teen.

And the feeling stuck no matter what he did. He had tried playing music, cooking for Bella, doing things with/ for Bella. He tried asking for his father's opinion but that didn't work out the way he had hoped.

"You're thinking about Jacob aren't you," Rosalie asked from behind him. Edward hadn't heard her approach but he didn't care much. Her thoughts explained enough to him that he wouldn't bother about it unless it happened again.

"I shouldn't have gone today," Edward whispered, he knew his family could hear him, that's what made it all worse.

"Alice told me what happened," she moved next to Edward and stared out at the woods, "I can go make sure he's ok if you'd like."

"No. I'm sure he's fine. It's just me." He looked down at the soggy leaves sticking to his shoes. He wanted to go and check on Jacob. The feeling he had wouldn't shake and it had never been this strong, not even for Bella. Somewhere in the back of his mind he could hear Jacob calling for him, only it wasn't Jacob it was Edward's imagination.

"Ed, you have never felt this way before, I know because Jasper is being held down by Alice and Esme so he won't go check on Jacob for you," Rosalie smiled lightly. But it did nothing to raise Edward's spirits he felt like he was being torn slowly away from his body, limbs not working.

"Get the number from Carlisle, I'll talk to him over the phone." Edward said decidedly.

"Edward." Carlisle stepped out towards them. Edward had heard him, and smelled him. But it was more of a subconscious thing.

"If Edward has a bad feeling about the wolf and tomorrow we find out he was right to," Rosalie stepped closer to her adoptive father, "It'll your fault not his. And I'll make sure to tell the pack just that."

Edward turned to his sister, never had she ever threatened Carlisle before. None of them had. He was the only reason they were alive and not obeying him was like disobeying god.

"Rosalie, it's fine." Edward attempted, but Rosalie was mad for him.

"No, it's not. If Jacob is hurt," Rosalie glanced at the pained face Edward was making then turned to Carlisle, "That is not okay. I was the one that hated the wolf the most at first. Even Alice is on our side now!"

"Bella," Carlisle tried.

"Bella? Really? Are you serious! Ed tell him before I tear that bitch's bastard out from under her!"

Carlisle looked at Edward expectantly but Edward remained silent, the feeling was growing and the voice inside his head that sounded like Jacob screaming for help, was fading.

"Give me the number please." Edward said simply. Carlisle shook his head and walked away, calling Rosalie's bluff.

_Run Ed, I don't have a good feeling._

"Edward?" a soft voice came from the living room. Edward looked back, he shook his head and ran to the pregnant woman. He couldn't leave now that she was awake.

**9:50 pm**

Jacob looked at the bottle. His eyes burned and his nose felt like it was on fire. He looked closer at the thing he held in his hand, realizing for the first time there was a hole on the side of the cork holding it closed. His body ached and soon his legs would no longer listen to him. He fell to the floor unable to use his arms to help himself and threw up violently against the floor. His throat began to burn, eyes transfixed on the vile.

There was a note on it but his eyes ached and he couldn't see very well. The world seemed to blur slightly and he screamed in his head for help. He knew very well no one could hear him, and the one person who could was too far away to hear. He wished he had imprinted but he hadn't. Tears ran down his eyes, his insides burned and no one could hear him crying for help. His father was too far away to aid him and none of the wolves were around to help him. He tried to read it again, this time succeeding with some regret.

**I felt my hair rise like bristles on the back of my neck, and my heart seemed to stand still.**

He was going to die alone. A tingling feeling spread from his face slowly down, his abdomen hurt more than he could imagine. He felt nauseous but was too weak to vomit again. His heart was slowing down and he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes, pain demanding he fall prey to the darkness pulling him down. He concentrated all of his strength into his arm. Taking a shallow breath he threw the vile as strong as he could. He heard a crack before he lost all resolve to stay awake and blacked out.

**10:30 pm**

Edward sighed watching the movie with Bella. He didn't understand why she insisted they watch another when she hadn't even stayed awake during the first one. Alice, strangely enough, was looking at him sympathetically and Rosalie was too angry to stay in the room with Bella but she spent a great deal of time in her own room thinking of what she would do to the human. Emmet wished that he was inhuman somehow the entire time without them knowing, so they could dispose of her and not break the weak treaty they currently had with the wolves.

"Edward," Carlisle stepped into the room slowly. Edward hadn't realized he had gone to work until he looked at the older vampire and saw him dressed for work still.

"What?" Edward whispered, he didn't want to wake Bella and have to wait another hour for her to sleep again.

_It's Jacob. _

Edward's eyes widened and he stood up, almost pushing Bella off the couch. He ran to the door before Bella could gather her wits and ask where he was going. Edward didn't care what she thought, his feeling was right and he'd stopped hearing the voice more than half an hour ago.

A/n: know that Jacob is not a werewolf he is a shapeshifter that turned into a wolf first so he can only turn into a wolf now. That being said, I couldn't find a way to kill a shapeshifter (not that Jacob is going to die) so I'm making up my own based upon my imagination.


	12. Poison

The phone rang filling the lifelessness of the Black house. Sam picked up the phone and had a hushed discussion, not that it sounded hushed to the wolves (superior hearing and all). He hung up, shoulders falling as he did. Normally he would be angry and frustrated until he could do something, but he couldn't feel it anymore. His body had numbed with the emotional rollercoaster that was Bella Swan. She was a tornado, destroying everything in her path and leaving other in ruin. He wondered if Jacob would still be in this situation had she not entered his life at the same time he entered the pack. Perhaps if he had had more time, but no there was no point in worrying because no one in the pack could enter the room without risking their own life.

He rubbed his eyebrows and walked towards Jacob's bedroom, where Quil sat just far enough from the door to keep himself safe and still be able to hear Jacob's faint heart. The wolf looked up towards his alpha and shook his head, unable to speak. Jacob was supposed to be the alpha, not Sam, and despite renouncing his title, so to speak, the pack members still felt a stronger tie to him. It was as if the pack had two alphas, constantly opposing and obeying each other.

"Leah says Cullen's crossed the line," Paul whispered downstairs. Sam could hear the sigh of relief in the silent house, thankful that Jacob's father had not been woken up. Emily was enough for him to handle at the moment, with the kid and all.

"Which one?" Sam asked, he'd called Carlisle to ask for assistance but the Vampire had simply gone silent and hung up on him. When he called back he said two where headed his way, but he didn't have time to ask who before the head vampire ended the call again, no doubt to come over and examine Jacob after the rescue.

"He's here," Paul managed before the door burst open and Edward ran upstairs, breezing past the alpha and wolf in his way without so much as a nod in recognition of their existence. He opened the door and picked Jacob up, taking him into the living room in a matter of seconds. Emily stood in his way, near the couch, and he couldn't be bothered to respect her much.

"Move," he ordered, before lying the wolf down.

"Edward," Alice said from Jacob's room. Sam snapped his head towards her, he hadn't smelled her or heard her enter Jacob's room. She had in her hand a tiny vile which seems to bring the stench along with it. He hissed at her before she nodded put the vial on Jacob's bed and continued over to her sibling, "It's vapor werewolf killer, unfortunately for the culprit no one here is a werewolf." Receiving a glare from all the wolves she decided to clarify, "You're all shape shifters but you're not real authentic werewolves cause the moon doesn't change you, really I need to define this for you?"

"The glare was mostly because of your affiliation with Bella," Sam stated before walking over to check on Jacob, his heart was still beating lightly.

"Why isn't he getting better?" Edward turned and got up in Sam's face for the answer, too impatient to be polite or realize Sam and the others were wondering the same thing.

"Your sister is right, it can't kill us but we still don't like the smell of wolf's bane. It's harmless unless we inhale it, then it takes at least 24 hours to get out of our system, if it gets out of our system, otherwise we're potatoes," He eyed and approaching Alice wanting her to keep away. It was bad enough Edward had to be near the wolf, now another.

"It was a part of the invitation," he stated. It wasn't a question, but Alice chose to answer anyways.

"Everyone gets a different scent, I made the all the vials myself," Embry made a move to hurt her but she spoke quickly in defense, "I made sure none of them had wolf's bane! Despite what you may think, this was not my plan."

"How are we supposed to believe you?" Quil asked standing angrily next to Paul, both of whom where waiting for Sam to give them the okay to attack.

"Because she didn't put the invitations together," a small voice said from the corner. At this, Edward turned to look at the kid who had spoken; he concluded immediately that it was Seth. "Did she Edward?"

"No," he looked down at Jacob, "She did not." Sam growled pressing the vampire to say who had but he did not continue.

"I'm here," Carlisle entered through the back sliding door moving over to Jacob quickly, "His heart is low, Alice what was it?"

"Wolf's bane, he'll be fine," She said smiling sympathetically to the shape shifters around her; she didn't like the looked they were giving her though.

"How do you know he'll be fine?" Leah stepped up this time, having finally returned from her post, "You can't see us in your visions remember?"

Before Alice opened her mouth Edward stood and looked at Alice, "Don't answer if you don't want to tell the truth, lying is only going to make things worse, where is the vial?"

"Jacob's bed, there was a message on it by the way," Alice replied as Edward made his way to the teen's room. He paused shortly and turned to face her.

"What did it say?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm guessing it was Jacob's last thoughts before," She drifted off looking down at the teen. He was pale, a color that did not suit him. She looked up in time to see the simultaneous nods Sam and Edward gave each other before they began to head towards the room.

"It was written in blood," She yelled after them, smiling when Sam walked back into the room with Edward. Being stuck in a room with Paul and Quil was not exactly her plan, even if her father was there.

"Whose blood?" Sam demanded immediately. She looked at the two before her wanting to smile and the look they shared but knowing how inappropriate it would be.

"I don't know," they began to walk away, "But whoever it was, they think Jacob imprinted!" She smiled to herself when they moved closer to her, shielding her from the view of angry Quil and murderous Paul.

"Alice, explain" Edward warned, as he did there was a small knock at the door. They didn't need to by psychic to know who it was, "quickly," Edward added.

"Person seems to think getting rid of Jacob will solve their problem of you two having feeling for each other. If they know Jacob shifts into a wolf, the obvious course of action is to find his imprint and split you up. Seeing as though it could be anyone, even you, they were forced to get rid of him all together. But they don't know that wolf's bane only kills werewolves so they aren't expecting him to live," She spoke quickly as Sam headed to open the door, "If they find out that he will live they'll kill him by other means, there's only a couple ideas to kill wolves and shapeshifters, Edward and I doubt they're going to wait."

"No one else hears this, understood?" Edward looked around at the others who surprisingly agreed with him, "As far as anyone not in this room is concerned, Jacob is dying."

"Bella," Sam's voice floated in from the front door, Edward took it as the sign to shut up.

"Something happened to Jacob?" She asked innocently, turning Edward's stomach.

"Move," a female voice said pushing pass the wolf into the house.

"Rosalie," Alice told the others before her sister entered the room and headed over to were Carlisle was still observing Jacob's status.

"That wolf is not dying," Rosalie said, Leah's heart skipped a beat worrying Bella would find out. "He is not allowed to die got it?"

"Of course not," Bella said walking over and sitting down on the floor near Jacob, "What happened?"

"I'm afraid he's been poisoned," Carlisle stood and put his tools away, he would play along if only to keep his family together. "There's nothing I can do to help, he'll die."

"What do you mean he'll die?" Bella asked panicking. She looked towards Edward for confirmation before looking down at Jacob with teary eyes. Had she not looked down, she would have noticed Quil holding Paul back.

"Edward," Rosalie said expectantly, but he wouldn't look at her and neither would Alice, "What the hell am I supposed to do with out him coming in and ranting and taking up my afternoons? Who is going to stink up the house so I have a reason to go outside? Who!"

"We're the ones loosing a brother Rosalie," Paul stepped up to her, "You tormented him and hated him, we loved him."

"You did the same she did," Leah said from the corner, "Everyone here treated him like the little brother we all beat on, and he just shrugged it off." Seth walked over to her and gave her a tissue. Jacob may not actually be dying but the worry and pain is still there, especially with the attacker in the room.

"It's not fair," Bella whimpered holding back tears, "He was my best friend." Edward's head twitched to the side hearing that. He could hardly control the desire to beat Bella and rip the creature from her stomach away.

"I'm going to kill her," Edward whispered. Alice stiffened next to him, Rosalie just smiled lightly at the thought of revenge. She hadn't known Jacob very well but she felt the tie through Edward.

"Let me help," Paul whispered as he prepared to shift. Sam had half a mind to let him, Edward knew that, but the alpha stopped him, if only for the sake of not making a bigger mess for the Blacks later.

"Who?" Bella asked innocently from the couch, no one had seen her move Jacob's head onto her lap and Seth seemed like he wanted to destroy her on the spot.

"Don't worry about it Bella," Rosalie snapped. The look of fear which appeared on Bella's face encouraged them further.

"Lucky for us, Jacob can still hear and think," Quil said smiling. Paul nudged him in the ribs before adding, "For now."

"I don't need to use his thoughts, I know exactly where they are. And all I need to do is get all three and make them tell me who they're working for." Edward headed towards the door paying particular attention to Bella's racing heart, it betrayed her innocent face.

"Paul seeing as though we have an abundance of Vampires, take Rosalie and search for the human," Sam ordered. Rosalie smiled and pushed her hair aside before walking to the door.

"With pleasure," She smiled and ran westward.

"Quil, Alice after the writer," Alice nodded at the Alpha before running off to the east, following the scent of the blood she had found.

"Edward and I will go after the vampire," Sam began before Seth cut in.

"If you go and she comes here, we won't have enough reinforcements," the little boy argued. Sam looked down at him, Jacob had told the boy more than Edward had been able to comprehend.

"Call Emmet, Jasper and Esme," Edward looked at Sam, knowing the alpha would argue with him over the next order, "Seth and I will go after the Vampire."

"No," Leah stood up screaming unanimously with Sam.

"Sam," Emily whispered from the kitchen, Edward had forgetting she was there. "Let Seth go, they need to compare notes." Seth smiled and ran next to Edward.

"Fine, but he gets hurt and I'll kill you myself," Sam threatened. Edward smiled, the threat was refreshing despite their current situation. He put Seth on his back and ran out quickly, they had a vampire to catch.

A/N: Sorry another short chapter! And no quote either but I only have two or three chapters left and I don't think I can add anymore quotes except for in those two.


	13. Screaming Bloody Murder

A/n: Im sorry guys I keep doing this to you! T_T there's too much in this cranium, ive decided that im going to try and do this chapter in a different way than usual, so blackflash mania. If you don't like it just tell me ill re write it for you guys. For now, here you go, oh and BTW there are things left un explained that I hope to explain later so yeah…

Edward stepped into the room with little care for silence. It was dark, the new moon provided no light and the stars did little in the house. He could hardly see anything, and what little he could, he wished he couldn't. The rain started again, a flash of lightning followed by rolling thunder lighted the hall way.

'_Go Edward! Go!' Seth screamed running into the forest trying to distract the vampire from him. 'You need to get Jacob! Hurry! Run!' He ran listening to the heartbeat of the little wolf, it began to fade slowly. Edward stopped to make sure it was just the distance but he could only hear the trees burning some miles back. He ran towards Seth slowly at first then speeding up. _

Blood dripped from the ceiling, Edward looked up to see a dog pinned to the roof. It's bottom half was missing, and he could tell by the smell who it belonged to. Seth's little puppy.

'_Edward! HELP!' Seth screeched as the vampire dragged him into the cellar. He watched, unmoving as Seth tried desperately to get out of her reach, biting every piece of flesh he could get his teeth on. _

'_Stupid mutt!' She threw him down, a whimper escaping Seth as Edward heard the boy's head hit the floor. He closed his eyes and ran in the opposite direction, a ringing sound in head telling him he was wrong. _

He made his way down to the open door at the end of the hallway, a faint heartbeat luring him closer and closer. He looked to his right, a mirror giving him the reflection of the living room, a bodiless limb lying idly on the floor. He tried desperately not to think of whom it belonged too, but the thoughts circling him answered the question for him. He could imagine the demise in his head, every moment leading up to it.

'_What are you doing here Bella?' Leah asked plainly, too worn out to add bitterness. _

'_Jacob is my friend,' She began, but Leah would have none of it. _

'_What a friend you are! You play with him then throw him away and now you deny him the right to love! You're here in guilt if not to finish the job!"_

"_Leah!" Sam growled. He couldn't handle a hostile pack and an angered… what ever the hell Bella was. _

'_I don't care what you think, I don't care what any of you think.' Bella whispered, 'I love Edward and Jacob, he's the one whose confused not me.' _

'_You can rot hell!' Leah snapped phasing. Sam jumped to stop her but it was too late, Bella acted quickly enough and Leah was sent flying across the room, an arm missing. _

_The lights went out and the smell of fire filled the room. There was scattering and trying to grab Jacob, but his body was gone. Sam gathered the others and help Leah out of the house. When they got out, a fire was started from across the way. Sam's house. They ran there, Emily and Jacob's father trailing behind in cars, leaving the house open for Bella to use as her funhouse. _

_You going to stand there forever? _A thought drifted slowly into his head. He knew who it belonged to and what it meant. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Edward moved towards the room solemnly. He made his way in to see the human he'd spoken to before bleeding on the floor. She had a piece of wood through her stomach and her jaw was torn off from the side. Flies had begun to drink the blood from the exposed flesh on her face as she struggled to breathe. She scoffed, despite her state, and coughed out blood. Her eyes were wide and filled with fear, Edward wished he could sense some regret in her but there was none.

"What happened?" he whispered leaning down. He knew she'd done nothing worthy of his pity but she had it anyway. Bella had left her for dead, no doubt in the same battle that killed Seth's dog. Some part of Edward's conscious told him the dog was actually Seth but he refused to believe it, instead he pushed the thought aside and waited for the human to think.

_You know what happened. Why ask me that? I'm dying Edward. Wouldn't you like to know something else?_ She coughed, wheezing as she inhaled. Edward almost felt enough pity to turn her, almost.

"Where is she?" Edward asked more sternly, he wouldn't play nice if she didn't want him to. He only showed sympathy because at the end of all of this she would die for nothing.

_Veronica._ Her eyes closed, _that's my name, my real name. Helen, she has the wolves cornered. Weren't you and the little dweeb supposed to get her? _

"Where is Bella?" Edward moved the wooden pillar up and she winced. He hadn't tortured someone in a long time and didn't know if it would work but he had to try.

_That's what she wants, you to kill me. You can't kill a human can you Edward?_ She chuckled in her head and Edward's patience grew thin. He grabbed the weapon she'd pointed at him when they first met, intending to use it against her. _Why didn't you tell Sam about me? _

"It wasn't my place, but if you don't tell me where Bella is," Edward paused.

_You'll what? I'm going to die anyways. Jacob never told you did he?_ Her eyes began to roll back into her head. _She's in the woods somewhere._ Her breath faded and Edward was left wondering what she had meant. He knew people questioned their lives at death but until now he'd never really cared for why she didn't want Sam to know about her. Her heart beat was fainter now, and he knew death would come at any moment.

Edward closed her eyelids, if only to help get the image of her out of his head. He stood up and walked into the living room, the back door was open. Something was whimpering in the corner, from the thoughts Edward knew why.

'_Stop!' Alice begged Karen. She ran after the little girl, Quil right next to her. 'please we won't hurt you!' _

'_She won't!' Quil growled phasing and running faster. Alice struggled to keep her eyes on the wolf and the little girl. Quil was gaining on her, but Alice knew she was innocent. She was only a deliverer for Bella. She ran and jumped in Quil's way, they landed on a hill and rolled down, hitting everything imaginable on their way down into the coursing river. _

'_Alice!' Rosalie screamed, running down towards them from somewhere, Alice struggled to catch her center and she stumbled down. Her head hit something and her eyesight when out. She tried to listen around but everything seemed to be coming after her. A body landed next to her and hands grabbed her face desperately. _

'_Alice dear,' Esme whispered. Alice tried to speak but nothing worked. She was comatose. Rosalie was screaming at Paul to hurry up and get Quil out of the water from somewhere. _

'_Rosalie! We'll have to carry her!' Esme screamed, she sounded panicked and Alice tried to move somehow to comfort her. _

'_Karen! Set the fire! Now!' a voice screamed. Alice managed to open her eyes, vision blurred. Paul and Quil ran out from the water and next to Alice. Rosalie was somewhere, Alice could smell her. _

'_Leave her!' Quil demanded, but arms picked Alice up anyways. A rancid smell filled her nose but the pain in her head somehow converted it into the smell of the forest and cinnamon. _

'_You crazy! We're on the same side!' the body that held her roared. She looked up to see Paul staring straight forward, the world behind him blurred and moving. _

'_It's spreading faster!' Quil called coughing from somewhere far off. _

'_We need to get you two to Jacob's house,' Esme advised. Paul huffed; Alice could tell he was struggling to run without shifting. _

'_The air's getting too thick! Paul leave her, she'll be fine we can come back!' Quil yelled, he was father now than before. _

'_She'll burn!' Paul yelled back. _

'_Hurry!' Rosalie called from somewhere. _

'_Leave her in the water,' Quil's voice was faint and Alice new they were behind. She tried to move but her body needed blood to recover and drinking Paul was not a choice._

'_Leave me,' she managed. Paul stopped; he looked down at her conflicted. Alice knew he hated them the most, but something in his face let her know he couldn't leave her. He set her down quickly and covered his mouth in the crook of his arm to cough. _

'_I'm going to phase, but I'll need to bite you to pull you onto my back,' he coughed and looked around. The heat was rising and Alice knew they had only seconds. She managed to nod before he shifted and pulled her on. Her arms managed to work well enough for her to hold onto his neck. They ran from the fire and made it as far as the road before Helen appeared in front of them. _

There was another whimper and Edward walked towards her. He kneeled down to touch Alice's face but she twitched away shaking.

'I couldn't move,' she whispered, 'He hid me and then she gave me' She gasped and looked up at Edward, a tear streamed down her face, she trembled holding out her hand. Edward looked down at it. In the dark it looked like a ball, but it smelled like Paul and dripping from it was blood. He took it from her grasp and let his eyes adjust. An eye, she'd ripped out his eye. He looked carefully noticing two engravings.

**His eyes flamed red.**

Edward shuddered and turned it around.

**Her eyes were mad with terror. **

Edward looked down at Alice, she hadn't moved an inch. Lightning struck, and there were no better words to describe the look on her face. She was gone.

_There's a reason we quote Dracula_, Veronica's thought echoed faintly in Edward's head. It was her dying thought, for the next moment her heartbeat was gone.

A/n: Was that good? Cause if not I'll rewrite it. Please tell me any mistakes. The title of this chapter was inspired by the song Screaming Bloody Murder by Sum 41 The chapter was like all the others inspired but the darkness which is Dracula, some Tim Burton and mostly the endless amount of death horror stories which corrode my head. Also, who's up for Alice/Paul? I don't know why but I'm thinking of getting rid of Jasper all together. Idk **Lets make it a vote. Who do you want to die? **


	14. Don't you want to share the Guilt?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I actually have three weeks worth of hwk to start on but I thought this was a bit more important yeah? BTW I realize Veronica wasn't a main character but I wanted ya'll to know why she was involved and since it's one of those little stories that most people don't explain I just wanted to explain. If you put a character in might as well tell ppl why.

Edward leaned down to look at his sister. He could hear the others gathering up around the house, each wondering who they'd lost. It would take everything in his power not to tell Sam Seth was caught because of him.

"Alice, we need to get out of here okay?" he put his hand on hers, the eye shoved in his pocket to show the others later. He tried desperately to concentrate on her, but there were so many thoughts in his head and his own where equally as scattered as others'. He knew one thing for certain; he needed to finish that stupid book. It'd haunted him since everything began. Why Dracula? There are plenty of other vampire books, plenty of books which could have been used, but they weren't.

_There's a reason we quote Dracula_. The voice echoed in his head long after it'd disappeared.

"Edward?" Rosaline stepped into the living room, avoiding the bodiless arm on the ground. Sam, Quil, Carlisle and Jasper followed her in. He turned from Alice to look back at them, they were beaten and bruised. No one had expected Bella to be capable of this, even if she'd come back from death.

"Where are the others?" he asked silently, already knowing the answer.

"Esme, Paul, Emmet, were taken, Leah Seth and Emily, we don't know," Rosalie stepped towards them, her feet breaking the glass of a dropped picture frame.

"Black is back at the house," Jasper answered almost painfully. Edward looked back down at Alice.

"Down the hall, last room to your left, something tells me you'll recognize her Sam," Edward stood, letting Rosalie help Alice up from her curled up state. He followed the alpha into the room, hoping he could answer his questions. The wolf staggered into the room, falling to his knees in shock. Edward could only stare, he'd let her die slowly and couldn't share the alpha's pain.

"Veronica," Sam's hand reached out slowly for the wooden steak which held her down, shaking. Edward watched as he tightened his grip around it before pulling it out of the body quickly. Veronica's body jerked up at the movement, rattling her disconnected jaw. The flies buzzed away for a moment, only to return seconds later.

Edward ignored his family's thoughts in the living room. Quil gave him a mental image of what was going on and he decided that was more than enough. He concentrated on Sam's thoughts, the image of a little girl.

'_You look so pretty,' a woman said from behind. Sam turned around and looked at her then at the girl next to him. _

'_Gross,' he set the photo down and moved over towards a little boy standing angrily at him, Jacob. 'Got a problem?'_

'_Be nice you two,' the woman patronized. The little girl walked over to Sam and pushed him away from Jacob. _

'_Leave him alone,' she commanded, her voice fierceful._

'_Need your sister to defend you mutt?' Sam teased. She giggled and looked at Jacob then at Sam._

'_I'm defending you, idiot. He's gonna be alpha one day,' She put her arm around Jacob hugging him, 'Just watch Sam'_

'_That's if he can turn in the first place, I doubt he'll be able to,' Sam spat back. _

'_Don't be so sure,' Jacob growled using the action figure in his hand to seem threatening._

_Sam sighed and placed the photo of the little girl and Jacob down, he looked up into a mirror, older now. He wore a black tux, a white rose in his pocket. A young Jacob came up behind him. Sam nodded at him, but Jacob just looked away. _

'_I don't want to be alpha.' He whispered, 'I step down, it's yours Sam.' _

'_Jacob.' Sam turned to protest but Jacob shook his head. _

'_She's dead Sam, my sister.' Jacob looked up teary eyed, 'It's my fault. I can't keep them safe, not like you can.' Jacob sighed and walked outside. Sam looked down at the photo and put it faced down. _

'_Sorry Veronica, he's not an alpha after all.'_

Edward looked down at Sam, realizing he'd phased. He whined and placed his head lightly against Veronica's stomach. Quil came in and did the same. Edward looked outside, the rain had stopped.

"Who's that?" Jasper stepped next to Edward. But he could answer, because he couldn't believe Jacob's sister would do that to him. He shook his head and steeped out, Jasper right behind him. Rosalie and Carlisle had already moved outside with Alice. A couple minutes later Sam and Quil joined them.

**6:53 Am**

Edward stepped into his room, the wood creaking below his foot. Downstairs Carlisle and Sam argued out a plan to get the others back, somehow, Quil had found out about Edward leaving Seth behind. Rosalie tried to defend him, but the wolves didn't care. They'd lost the women in their pack and now a child. Edward tried to block out the yelling, but he couldn't. He stepped idly towards his couch, where the book lay untouched for a week.

Sam had involuntarily made it known that it was Veronica's favorite book, and therefore Jacob's. He grasped the leather-bound book in his hand and opened it to where the black ribbon bookmark was placed. It'd been moved. Edward skimmed the page; he wasn't sure who had changed his place but they'd done it for a reason.

"Edward," Alice's voice whispered from his door. He turned to look at her. Her short hair was brushed but her face was worn and she was paler than usual. She stepped towards him, every slow and painful step made Edward's courage shatter. She was weak and he couldn't lose her, not now.

"Alice, you should be lying down, Jasper went to go get you food," Edward set the book down and helped her sit down on the bed.

"I'm a vampire Edward, lying down isn't something we do now a days," She forced a smile in an attempt to help her brother relax, but failed. "The book, have you figured out why yet?" Edward grabbed the book and handed it to her.

"Not yet, someone changed the bookmark but I don't understand what it means." Alice took the book from him and opened it up.

"Pages three eighty two to three eighty five, have you read them?" Edward shook his head. Alice nodded and began to read them to herself. Rosalie came in and sat down next to them, leaning her head against Alice's shoulder.

"Why are we reading when we should be finding out what happened to the others?" She whispered looking down at the book. Alice shushed her and continued reading to herself.

"I don't like this Mina girl," Rosalie said out loud, "She acts like she's not a vampire even though she is, not only that but by the looks of it she can't even tell them where Dracula is. All she can say is 'darkness, lapping water and creaking wood,' Alice can do better than that."

Edward sat up straight and took the book from Alice, "lapping water and creaking wood." He looked at Alice, "You can see them."

Rosalie shook her head, "Not Wolves Edward, remember."

"You can see them Alice, you told me you would be able to see me if I found a way. You can see them." Edward moved closer to her.

"I don't know how to," she looked down, "I saw Jacob once, he was angry at me but it wasn't me." Edward looked down at the book.

"Sam!" he jumped up and ran downstairs right into the alpha.

"You lying son of a bitch! Who do you think you are?" The wolf roared.

"Did Jacob keep a journal?" Edward asked, ignoring the insult. Quil came up behind Sam equally as angry. Their chest were heaving and Edward knew he had seconds before they would phase and he needed an answer.

"How the hell should I know?"

"Even if he did," Quil growled, "We wouldn't let you read it!"

"Enough!" Jacob's father yelled from the kitchen doorway. He rolled up next to Edward, Sam and Quil backing away from him.

"Why do you need it?" his voice was soft, no doubt due to the pain from yelling in the first place.

"I need to know how Alice was able to see your son in a vision," Edward ignored the insults Quil and Sam were sending his way. Losing control would only make the situation worse. "Also, Jacob got sick. But you can't get sick, and we can't get you sick." Quil scoffed, "But if we feed from you, it'll make us sick and make you sick."

"What the hell is your point Cullen?" Sam barked.

"Let him finish!" Black raised his voice again.

"If we're sick, we can't turn humans so we can drink their blood until the point of death without creating a new vampire. A person can be dead for three minuets before their brain stops working and they're gone forever."

"You think Bella had a vampire drink from my son then kill her and bring her back to life?" Edward nodded. Sam seemed to think he was insane, mostly because it was impossible to believe that someone as, invalid is a good term, as invalid as Bella could come up with such a plan.

"That actually makes sense," Rosalie cursed herself for not having thought of it sooner. Desperate, Edward got down on his knees before Jacob's father.

"I need that journal, please." The old man simply nodded and took out a leather notebook and handed it to Edward. Their family symbol was imprinted on the cover. Edward nodded thankfully before standing up and opening the book.

"Alice what day was it?" he yelled up. His sister answered May 8th in her thoughts and Edward flipped through the book.

"You're invading his privacy Edward, more than usual," Carlisle warned from the side.

"_May 8__th__, Paul and I fought over it again. I told him I'd kill him, he returned the hatred. Nothing out of the ordinary, not that anything is ordinary to being with. I wanted to tell Sam that our fighting's been getting worse, but he'd shove it off as the bond._ What bond?" Edward turned expectantly towards Sam, who remained silent.

"What bond is he talking about Sam?" Quil joined in, doubt radiation off of him.

"Paul imprinted on someone already, calm down you two, I doubt it's that kind of bond." Jasper whispered from the corner. Quil and him had shared information on the way here but Sam could have lied.

"It is," Sam pinched the bridge of his nose, "I didn't want to tell anyone because it was bad enough that one wolf thought he like a Cullen I didn't need another."

"That's why he was so weak?" Quil growled, fists clenching. Sam phased growling at Quil, his paw slapping the wolf across the face. The scent of blood reached Edward's nose, he jumped to stop Jasper from attacking, only to run into Carlisle. Rosalie managed to grab one of his arms but he still managed to get close enough to Quil's face.

"Edward," Alice's voice roared up from the struggle. Jasper turned his head towards her. She had deer blood dripping from her lips and her cheeks were flushed lightly from the blood. "I found Paul." Quil straightened up next to his naked alpha.

"Where is he?" Sam growled. Edward let go of Jasper waiting for his sister to talk.

"Lapping water, creaking wood, darkness, and the howling of wolves."

"The cliff." Quil answered assertively, "They're at the cliff."

A/n: yeah. How you like my Paul/Alice? Also anyone get the conclusion that Bella confused Paul's imprinting with Jacob's? I kinda killed off Jacob's sister Rachel. Or rather she isn't Jacob's sister she's his niece. So yeah. Rachel is Vernoica's daughter though I wont say it in the story. Let's just assume it as such now that im telling you. Rachel is the other person to whom Jasper is referring to.


	15. Labyrinth of Wonderland

A/N: So This story was quoting Dracula the majority of the time. I read the entire book for this story, though it probably would have been better if it'd been vice versa but w/e. I Thought I'd like to end it by starting with a Alice in Wonderland quote. Don't worry its not the quote of the story, just to get you in the mood. I hope you enjoy!

"If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. In contrary wise, what it is, it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it, would. You see?" ~ Alice

~ You~ See ~ There's ~ No ~ Real ~ Ending ~

It was dark, and most of what he could see only added to the paranoia in his head. There was a single crack across the concrete wall creating a foot wide crook between the walls, next to it someone had scratched in a little poem. _Here I Sit Broken Hearted, Tried to Shit but only Farted_. It distracted him very little from the dark crack. It stared at him, watching his every move. The crack moved, he swore it did. There was something inside of its grotesque holes staring at him, waiting for him to move so it could attack. He could feel it. He could. It burned holes into his head, piercing him with his stare, judging him for his faults. He closed his eyes, head throbbing.

There was a nasty smell in the air which he associated with rotting flesh; there was nothing else he could compare it to. It was gag worthy and gave him the image of a dog ripped open, shit on, puked on, filled with rotting leftovers and thrown next to him. The problem wasn't the stench; however, it was the urge to eat anything given to him that caused the most trouble. It'd felt like days, but he knew it was only hours since he'd arrived. Still, he'd been fed five times, much like Hansel was fed repeatedly to make him gain weight.

But he wasn't full yet. He had an everlasting hunger and his body was weak, he imagined it was how people felt when they got a bad case of the flu. He'd never gotten the Flu. Never. Time was short, his wounds hadn't healed. He was bleeding. In the corner by the crack, there was dripping water, which made him feel like he was stuck in a large version of a hamster's cage. Each drop echoed in the small room, so he could make noise and the monster in the hole would not hear him. But still, it was too close to the crack. He was too weak to defend himself against a territorial creature whose identity he did not know.

There was a sudden clatter of heals against the ground and he closed his eyes to faint sleep. It was time, every 478,963 drops. He concentrated on his heart, slowing it down. It didn't matter; she came in for him anyways. He should fight, but she wasn't human. Not a vampire, wolf, she was a demon. Something he couldn't figure out, something he didn't know. It was best to avoid conflict, even if it meant letting her kill him. He would be alright with that, at least he wouldn't have to see her face again.

The door screeched open slowly; a small breeze cooled his skin making the hairs raise. She inhaled, sucking the air out of the room. He struggled to control his heartbeat and knew what was coming. She stepped over the carcass from his last meal; her shoes splashing some of the blood on the ground. He tensed; her smell was strong and bitter. The door closed, and the paranoia set it. It was quiet, he could smell her but there were no other sounds other than his own. He gulped and allowed his eyes to open slowly, only to find her smirking in his face.

"Did you really think you could fool me?" she giggled. The sound of it was both warming and frightening. He focused on the cracks at the corner of her eyes as she did, trying to push all regret and fear from his mind. He would never tell her anything, never. She leaned forward to speak directly into his ear, "You're pathetic." He closed his eyes; this was it, the end. He could almost feel the knife, which would be used to carve his heart out, pressing against his chest. She moved away, "We're going to have so much fun."

~You're ~ What ~ I'm~ Reaching~ For~

Alice stepped into the water slowly. Backup, she was the backup. She had to remind herself repeatedly to remain calm. How else could she control her thoughts? Edward had taken Quil around the front and Alice knew they would be able to handle Helen or whatever her name was. It was one vampire and one human versus a vampire and a werewolf. They also had Sam and Carlisle on the side waiting for them. Jasper had been chosen as the back up to Alice's backup. He was to contact the council should they not return on time.

Still, there remained a lingering fear in the back of her head. But fear was bad, fear brought hate which would distract her from watching for the signal. What was the signal? Was it waiting five min then run or a phone call? She couldn't remember, there was the image of Paul's eye in her hand. That was her fault. She should have known, she should have let Quil attack the girl. It would have saved them. She closed her eyes, to think on something else but somehow when she opened her them she was somewhere else.

It was dark and she couldn't see to her left. There was screaming outside which echoed into the room. She tried to move but shackles held her down, tearing into her skin more. She healed, but only slightly. A ear piercing scream trailed in from the cracks around the door. She struggled to stand, the shackles holding her down to the ground. A girl begged no repeatedly. There was a loud tearing sound and a thump against the door, followed by another scream. Alice looked down at her hands and began trying to squeeze her hands free. The metal cut into her skin, she leaked a thick rusty brown liquid onto the ground but continued to push them off. The screaming stopped but the fighting hadn't. There was banging and her heart refused to slow down. There was so much blood, her hand slipped twice trying to remove the chains. Her hands were shaking, the pain began to cloud her vision but he she had to get out. She had to help. She had to.

The metal door was pounded down, creating a dent. There was more banging and one shackle was finally removed. Her skin stopped bleeding but she'd already lost so much blood. She tried to keep her eyes but her eyelids dropped down. They were to heavy. Her hands shook the shackle still stuck on her wrist but they slipped, blood dripped from her fingers. The pounding got louder but she didn't care anymore. She closed her eyes, darkness gripping her and pulling her down with it.

When she opened her eyes again, she was submerged in water. She looked towards the cave Edward had entered. Without a thought she ran towards it. The result of the fight was obvious from the amount of blood and flesh on the ground. Edward was laying down, head hung, next to a broken down door. Alice moved swiftly towards him, stopping when she approached the doorway. She turned her head to look at the body on the ground. Quil was holding what appeared to be the head of the body. His heart was beating rapidly; she could tell he would turn anytime now. She stepped in slowly, attempting not to make a noise. Quil's head snapped up at her and she froze. There was anger in his eyes and hatred. He blamed her too. She focused on the body in his lap; one hand was covered in a red crisp while the other was bound to the ground.

"Paul," she whispered. Quil heard her though, and it angered him more. She could smell it radiating from him.

"Don't you dare same his name! You filthy leech! If it weren't for you no one would have gotten hurt! You just had to go looking didn't you! You couldn't let her death be! You had to bring her back to Fuck with us!" he growled the last part, his mouth turning into a snout and skin turning to fur. Alice took a step back, she looked down to her right at Edward who still hadn't moved.

"Edward?" her voice cracked, her hands shook uncontrollably. He brother refused to look her in the eye, he refused to acknowledge her. She turned back to the giant wolf standing over Paul, if she had a heart, she imagined it would have burst from her chest by now.

"Jacob's not here," Edward whispered, he chuckled heartbreakingly. Alice watched as his head began to shake, "Esme, Rosalie, Emmet, Leah, Seth," his voice trembled, "Jacob. They're not here." Quil growled at her, head down and tail between his legs as he stepped menacingly towards her.

"Ed," he turned sharply to look at her. She opened her mouth to speak but words refused to come out.

"Alice," Paul groaned from the ground. Alice turned to look down at him, Quil let his head fall on Paul's chest as he whined. Alice took at step forward, receiving yet another growl from the wolf. Paul moved his free hand up to push Quil's head off and held it out to Alice. She glanced down towards Edward before closing the distance between her and Paul.

"What happened?" she kneeled down in the blood, pretending it wasn't Paul's.

"They're all dead," he lifted his head. Quil protested the movement by placing one of his massive paws on Paul. Alice pulled Paul's head onto her lap, he was healing but he'd lost a lot of blood.

"What about Jacob?" She left her fingers brush through the nappy hair.

"She has him." There was a sinking feeling in her chest as the words echoed. It was her fault.

~Enemy~ Familiar~ Friend~

"I tried to be nice to you," Bella paced back and forth, in front of the body on the table. "I liked you. You weren't supposed to get hurt, but you had to go and think you were in love with me." She turned to Jacob, pointing the knife in her hand at him. She walked up to him, leaning over the table to look him in the eyes. "I tried to warn you Jacob, I left you a letter where I knew you'd find it but you just couldn't stay away!" She shrugged, letting the knife slide across the wolf's unscarred chest. "You just had to bond yourself to him, and now he has to choose." She let the knife dig down into the skin and watched as the drops of blood poured out from the skin.

"He already chose." Jacob kept his eyes closed, trying to ignore the pain. His hands clenched and his torso tried to melt itself with the metal table he was on. Bella only dug the knife in deeper, curing it around to write on his chest. Jacob bit down on his lip, suppressing the groans. Bella stopped carving and stood back, observing her artwork slowly disappearing under blood.

"He did chose, he chose me, but you got in the way." She threw the knife behind her and grabbed one of the lemons on the small cart to her left. "I just needed him to get me pregnant. It would have been the first hybrid of our kind, but you got it the way. You distracted him, thinking I was the one that needed protecting!" She rubbed the lemon roughly into the wounds, unpleased by the sounds Jacob made. "I had to get someone else. And then you called me fat! You really have no idea who I am, do you?" She pressed down harder, Jacob begged her to stop, tears filling his eyes from the pain. He struggled to moved away but he couldn't, he was trapped.

Bella brushed her hair back, calming herself. She smiled then grabbed salt, "I'm sorry Jake. I didn't mean to be mean. Here let me help you," she poured the salt over the wounds, "I'm all out of hydrogen peroxide, sorry." She giggled and walked off to the edge of the room, stopping abruptly at the sound of steps above her head. Jacob whimpered on the table filling the sudden silence. She growled to herself, thrusted her hand out towards Jacob and ordered the strings around him to tie themselves around his mouth. He was silenced for the most part but the steps continued, she would have to deal with the nuisance herself. Where the hell was her little pet?

~My Beginning & My End~

A voice called Edward to life, someone was begging for help. He concentrated on their voice knowing who it belonged to. There were screams in his head and he used them to locate who they belonged to. Sam and Carlisle followed him closely. As the made their way towards the voice, Edward could smell Rosalie and the others. He wondered if Paul had been wrong about his family being dead. Perhaps it was just the wolves, god forbid Bella had harmed Emily but the others maybe. He wanted to follow the sent but he couldn't. Jacob's thoughts grew louder and he needed to follow the path that lead to him. Carlisle followed the sent in his place, followed by Sam, who seemed to understand that Bella was for Edward to handle alone.

He continued tracking the voice in his head, ignoring the lingering sense that something was watching him. There was a rumbling in the walls which caused bits of concrete to fall down onto the ground. He opened a door to his right, and peered in slowly, feeling a breeze push past him as the pressure difference between the rooms was equalized. He made his way down a flight of stairs he'd found, music playing from where below him.

"Just take it from me, I'm just as free as any daughter. I do what I like, just what I like, And how I love it!" He stepped down slowly, it felt like he was in a scene of a bad horror movie, the metal stairs creaked under his weight, "I'm right here to stay! When I'm old and gray, I'll be right in my prime! Living in the sunlight, loving in the moonlight, having a wonderful time!"

Edward walked slowly down, he hated spiral stairs because they allowed others to see you arriving before you could even see them. He bent forward a little as he walked to keep an eye out on where he was going. For the most part it was dark, pitch black. It wasn't comforting at all, but there was a light somewhere down the hall coming from one of the various doors which were down there. His foot steps were no doubt louder than usual as he raced down to the door with the light. When he reached it, he realized it was a wooden door with a strange image carved into it. The light he saw was from LEDs embedded around the perimeter of the wood. He gripped the cold doorknob tightly, and turned it to step in. Behind him a door slammed. He turned around, seeing only darkness.

The stairs were not visible from this far away, and he knew he would have to use the walls to guide him back. There was a growl and a strange rattling noise which came from the dark abyss in front of him. He took a step towards him, something was breathing and moving around. The was the sound of a door slowly creaking open and he moved father away from his source of light. A loud switch went off, and the lights came on slowly, starting from near the stairs towards him. He glanced around but there was nothing there, nothing he could see. Figuring it was a distraction he turned around to face the door. As he did, he ran into a wooden figure, he sent it crashing to the floor with one hit.

It was just puppet, a ventriloquist puppet. He bent over and picked it up. It had brown hair, light brown eyes, and wore a black tuxedo. But there was something different about the eyes, they were glossy but could not possibly be porcelain. He realized then why, they were Leah's eyes. He dropped the doll, and as the head crashed open against the floor, the lights went off and the music stopped. He walked forward to try and reach the door but there was nothing there. He'd been but four, at most ten, steps away and now there was nothing there. He closed his eyes and concentrated on hearing, the rattling was back. Something breathed against his leg, moved down to grab it but found himself grasping thin air. Somewhere off there was the clattering of foot steps. He ran towards them, knowing no other way to confront his enemy in the dark. They stopped, and he did as well. He listened carefully but there was nothing. He decided to keep running straight, he would hit a wall eventually, and he did. He rammed into a door and opened it, stepping in carefully as possible. It was a small holding cell, a crack in the wall, the smell of death thick in the air. He stepped out and ran against the wall until his hands touched upon another door. One by one he checked each room but found nothing. He tried one more, which seemed to be the engraved one.

Inside, a small lamp illuminated an autopsy table, where a body was laying down, whimpering. Edward ran for it, knowing it had to be Jacob. When he reached the wolf, the lights in the room turned on automatically. He paused and turned around to face the woman he'd once fallen in love with.

"What happened to up Edward?" Bella asked sadly.

"You got greedy," she was skinny now, which made no sense, "Weren't you pregnant?" She smiled nauseatingly at that statement and simply nodded.

"Yes thank you for noticing, Carlisle and Sam are dealing with my little girl as we speak, pity they won't get here in time," she smiled and tilted her head sideways. She stepped into the light, and Edward could see the blood on her apron. He wondered how much of it was Jacob's, and how much was her other victims'.

"Leah?" Edward asked plainly, he couldn't manage sentences at the sight of her.

"You didn't see her, she was outside. She greeted you. Well, what's left of her." Bella stalked towards him, staring over at the wolf on the table. She raised her eye brows and pouted her lips at Edward, but the piece of skin hanging from her hair distracted him.

"No one else has to get hurt Bella," Edward stepped in the way of her view of the wolf, "Just let him go and you can turn around and walk away.

"No Edward he has to die, because then you won't love me. You'll love him," she pointed the butcher knife in her hand over at Jacob. Edward moved in the way of the knife, Jacob was hurt enough he couldn't let the wolf experience more pain.

"No I love only you," Edward smiled lightly, "If you let him go, I will go away with you." Jacob's chains rattled behind Edward as the wolf attempted to stop him from making such a deal.

"Promise?" Bella smiled walking over to Edward. He simply nodded. She tackled him, pressing her lips against his and putting the blood against his clothes, "Let's go now."

"We have to let him go first," Bella nodded and let Edward go. She handed him the key and turned around to get her knives. Edward jumped up to Jacob and began undoing his shackles he left one on, knowing Jacob could break it off with the help of the others. Jacob sat up and grabbed Edward's arms desperately.

"You don't have to do this, we can take her on, please. Don't do this," Jacob pressed his forehead against Edward's, unwilling to loosen his grip on the vampire's arms. Edward simply nodded and stroked Jacob's face.

"Carlisle and Sam are on their way, it'll be fine. I just, I can't live knowing you died because I refused to go with her, I can't do that to you, not to you," Jacob tried to break the last shackle on his left hand so he could push Edward out of the way and attack Bella, but the vampire knew his thoughts and pulled away. "Don't come after me." He wrenched Jacob's hand off his arm and stepped back.

"Why can't you love me that way? You used to love me that way!" Bella screamed, she grabbed her throwing knife and sent it flying towards Jacob. Edward put his hand up, and the knife went half way through him. He pulled it out quickly as Bella began to scream. She moved her hand in a slapping manner, sending Edward flying against the wall farthest from Jacob. The walls shook as if she'd slammed against them with a boulder. Somewhere a large crack was made, allowing water in spill in from above. Edward was mute to the sound.

Jacob growled at her, "Come here you stupid bitch!" He threw a rock at her, but it only managed to land at her feet. She moved quickly to attack him, but Edward ran forward first and slammed her against the floor. She threw him up against the ceiling slapped him away again. Aggravated, Edward grabbed her knives and began throw them at her. She growled loudly at him before returning fire with all the knives that had missed her. Edward ran at her, as she attacked. She backed up, close enough for Jacob to reach and he grabbed her neck trying to choke her. She bit down on his arm and took a piece of flesh before spitting it out at Edward. It provided enough of a distraction for the vampire to grab the butcher knife Bella had had, and stabbed it between her ribs.

She shrieked loudly and sent Edward into another wall again. Wounded, she whistled for her pet to come to her. Black liquid oozed from her wound, thick like clumped engine oil. Edward let himself rest on the ground for a second before standing up slowly. He avoided using his right arm, certain he'd fractured something that needed to be healed. Bella, unfortunately noticed and began to laugh. Her voice echoed, high pitched enough for it to hurt. Her black hair knotted itself around her wound to help stop her bleeding. There was a rattling from where Edward had walked in, the same sound that had bothered him outside.

"Tell me, have you heard of a Chimera," the cat-like smile which spread over her face frightened him, "Head of a lion, head of a goat, head of dragon, tail of a snake." Edward looked over at the stairs slowly, it was there. He could hear it, the fire-breather which the Greeks thought was dead. There was a low grumbling growl before fire was spat towards him, revealing the monster and its massive size. It's paw beat down on the ground sending a small quake through the ground which even Jacob could feel on the table.

Jacob, he'd remained silent, for the most part the wolf had managed to keep his thoughts on what was happening rather than his pain and anger. For that Edward was thankful, but the situation before him made him wish Jacob would think about something other than the Chimera. The heat from the fire finally reached Edward, but the fire did not reach his skin, it wasn't even close. Bella rolled her eyes, she was bored. Edward didn't need to hear her thoughts for that. The Chimera moved closer and Bella disappeared from the corner of his eye. Jacob's thoughts let him know that she was moving away from him, but he couldn't concentrate on her when the monster in front of him was aiming to kill him. He crouched down, calming himself, and watched as the creature moved around him as if searching for his weak spot. Its tail moved up, and the dragon head opened its mouth as the Lion and Goat moved aside. Edward knew what to expect, the fire would go, and he would have to dodge it then go for the side. It was simple, until the lights went off.

"Shit," Jacob whispered from the corner, his heart was racing and he struggled to remove the shackle on his wrist. Edward tried to concentrate on the sound of the monsters heart but before he could find it, the fire came. He moved to the side, but not fast enough, the fire burned through his shirt and a layer of skin. He could smell his own blood and knew immediately Jacob could too, which meant the Chimera could as well. He closed his eyes leaning behind some table, which did nothing to shield him. Vampires could see in the dark, he just needed to adjust and hope the light from his eyes would not give away his position. To his far left he saw a pair of glowing eyes, he waited for his eyes to adjust fully before recognizing it as Jacob.

"I would move," Jacob recommended somewhat panicked. Edward got up to sprint but the lion head caught the back of his shirt and dragged him down, throwing him against a body. He looked up to see Bella glaring. Her eyes lit up momentarily and he was thrown once again into a wall. He let himself fall to the ground. One arm was broken, the other burned, his legs ached and his eyes burned. There was one thing he needed, blood. The only sources of blood were Bella, Jacob and the Chimera. He was certain wolf blood would kill him with his defenses as low as they were, simply because wolves always smelled bad to him. That was however before Jacob begun to smell good. Bella was to strong for him at the moment, which made him think she'd been drinking human blood. The chimera was his last option, but he wasn't sure what it would do to him.

"Get up!" Jacob growled at him. He could hear the chains shaking, the wolf was regaining his strength and would soon break through them, but Edward needed rest. He couldn't sleep but he needed to build up strength. The chimera stomped towards him and Jacob's barking got louder. Edward remained on the cool ground, he would move when he was really in danger, until then his body refused to react.

Part Two coming soon! Plz review, sorry for the wait, this is pretty long


	16. Fall into Place

I just watched ForeverTwilight1101's video Taylor Lautner :: The Way I Are and wow. There is no way I can finish this story the way I originally wanted to, no freakin way. Which means….. You guys are getting a different ending. BTW! Finishing stories for me is like pulling teeth out slowly, idk. I get writers block so sorry if this sucks. It looks awesome in my head though.

"_We all live in a house on fire, no fire department to call; no way out, just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down with us trapped, locked in it" ~ Tennessee Williams._

It wasn't the water which made Jacob panic, nor the pain in his hand from allowing his shackle to cut into his muscle in order to get free. It wasn't the fact that Bella was laughing hideously in the corner, or that the Chimera had his head light in front of Edward's. No, it wasn't any of that. It was the fact that Edward still hadn't moved from his position on the ground. The vampire's body was healing, Jacob could see that, but he wasn't moving. Vampires didn't breathe, and they didn't sleep so why was he lying still on the ground. He'd thought Edward had been playing dead, but the Chimera moved closer and Jacob was forced tear free. Blood poured from him, enough to make any vampire look but Edward was still lying on the ground as if he hadn't noticed.

Bella continued laughing; Jacob tried to concentrate on it. His vision was blurred; he was losing blood faster than he was healing. He managed to grab one of the knives on the table, cursing Edward in his head. _You'd better not be giving up_. Jacob threw the blade at the Chimera which inched closer to the vampire almost fully immersed in water. One of the heads much have seen it coming because it's tail managed to smack it away, towards Bella. The blade passed by her face, she leaned back as if hit but then stood slowly, hands clutching her cheek. Blood poured from her hands, but Jacob didn't have time to check the water level was rising faster. He ran closer to the creature, slowed by the water. Come on. Come on, Edward get up. The Chimera's lion head moved closer to Edward but the other two kept an eye on Jacob. It's mouth opened, leaning over Edward's head.

"Come on! Get the Hell up!" His hands shook more from fear than lack of blood. He glanced back at Bella, she was no longer distracted.

"My. My face, you got my face!" She shrieked. Jacob turned back to the Chimera, its dragon head shook like a dog trying to dry itself. Edward still wasn't moving. There was a loud beating in Jacob's head; the water was up to his shins. Bella was screaming now, some nonsense he couldn't care less about. He braced himself before launching at the Dragon head. Simultaneously, Edward launched up from the water and gripped the Lion head, forcing its mouth to remain open. It distracted the Dragon head, allowing Jacob to bite into its neck. He sunk his claws into the flesh hoping it would give him some way to hold on. Edward hissed somewhere below, they needed someone to help. Something sharp stabbed into Jacob's back, combined with the shaking of the dragon's head, his grip was forcibly loosened. Now, he held on with just his mouth.

A loud crunch filled Jacob's ears, distracted he let go and flew against the wall. The water he was in was too deep for him. He phased back and forced himself to stand in spite of the spinning vision he had. He looked over at the Chimera; its lion head was missing the lower part of its jaw. Standing directly next to it was Edward, holding the torn jaw in the air as if it where a prize four times smaller its weight. The dragon head lower itself down by its feet hoping to use the water to heal its wounds. The goat head now sat unprotected, an open mark, the only problem was getting there fast enough so that the dragon head couldn't move and blast fire. There was a table to the far left but Jacob wasn't sure the Dragon would remain distracted for that long.

Then he remembered Bella, and turned around to look for her. She launched out of her hidden corner, wrapping her arms and legs around Edward. The dragon watched her attack, Jacob's presence long forgotten. He ducked himself under the water and pushed against the wall to send him into the table. He was thankful that it's been nailed to the ground, keeping it in place for him to stand on. He looked down at his wounded hand, it was mostly healed. Gathering his wits, he jumped for the Goat's head. The Chimera's tail bumped him lightly, pushing him into one of the goat's horns. The dragon head turned to look at him. Jacob figured it wouldn't attack because it would be hurting itself, but it launched itself at him anyways. Its top teeth sunk into his back but the goat's second horn kept the Dragon from fully devouring him. Bella erupted into laughter from outside; no doubt thinking Jacob was dead. Pinned, Jacob reached out and forced his hands to turn into claws, then scratched at anything he could. A large piece of flesh fell onto his lap, the dragon's tongue. It drew back, pulling its teeth out of Jacob's back. He gripped the horn which went through his side and pulled himself out quickly.

He bit back the scream threatening to escape, if only to prevent Bella from having the pleasure of hearing him yell again. He moved forward, closer to the goat's eyes and clenched his fist. He could see the Dragon getting ready to attack from the side, then punched into the skull of the Goat. The dragon hissed, taken aback. The goat was center. Kill the goat, kill the Chimera. He punched again, hearing a crunch coming from the skull below him. The Dragon began to spit fire, but its aim was off and it burned the ceiling rather than Jacob. He punched a final time; blood spilled from where he undoubtedly caused the skull to fracture and rip the skin and most importantly the brain. The beast before him wavered, the Dragon head continued to spit fire until it fell into the water, half of its body still out of water. Jacob fell foreword with the goat head, allowing it to soften his landing. He slid down the Goat's face and into the water slowly.

Edward appeared next to him, "You need to get out, now, I can hold her back but you can't breathe with out water, we're at the bottom, it's only a matter of time before this air bubble floats up to the top." Jacob turned to look at him. He was right, but Jacob didn't give a fuck. He was going to tear Bella to shreds if it was the last thing he did. Edward sighed, how, Jacob wasn't sure. Vampires don't breathe so they can't sigh right? He snapped his head to attention, the lack of blood was clouding his judgment. Edward looked at him as if it proved some kind of point. Jacob didn't care he was going to do this, he wasn't weak. Sick, but not weak.

"Looking for me?" Bella appeared, limping towards them. On of her arms were bent backwards, making it look like she had two left arms. She used her other arm to straighten out, Jacob heard the pop as her bones returned to their rightful place.

"I just killed your ancient little pet, really think you can handling fighting me?" Jacob coughed, he could heal too. Not as fast as she just had but he was healing, the pain was numbed and the blood had stopped for the most part. She smiled. Bella smiled, truthfully smiled. The way she used to before she went crazy.

"you had Edward to help you," Jacob turned to look at Edward, he was stiff, "He can only hold back drinking your blood for so long." Jacob panted. He'd forgotten that. The door broke down, and water flooded in, filling the room up to Jacob's chest. He took a deep breath before going underwater and swimming against the water that was pushing him further into the room. Edward seemed unfazed by the water and stayed in the same place. Jacob climbed the head of the dragon, wondering why he hadn't climbed up the goats head. He knew the answer of course, Edward. When he was high up enough, he looked down. Bella and Edward were gone. He turned back towards the door.

"Boo!" Bella yelled in his face. He jumped back nearly slipping, he held on with his hand. The water below him seemed unsafe. Bella giggled proud of herself before being pulled down by Edward. He climbed up in her place and extended his hand to Jacob. The wolf took it, hoping the vampire would be able to control himself until they got out of there. As he stood, he noticed something in the skin of the beast he hadn't before. _I saw it shear through the throat… knife plunged into the heart… the whole body crumbled into dust._

He looked up smirking, Bella was climbing up behind Edward.

**Earlier **

Bella had the Chimera and Jacob in rooms adjacent to each other. The only thing that separated them was a two foot thick wall with a large crack. The beast waited patiently until it would be allowed to attack its prey. Deep down, she hated her self for aiding Bella in capturing Jacob. She'd tortured him more than once and gave him very little time to heal. It was sick. Karen felt sick. She wasn't meant for this stuff. She managed to stay away from Jacob, so he couldn't hate her for not being able to fight. But enough was enough. She stood up and walked over to the Chimera's door. A few seconds later she walked out. She maybe human, but she wasn't dumb. She stepped into Bella's workspace and hid, waiting for the right moment to attack.

**Now**

Jacob ripped the scale off of the dragon's neck, pushing Edward out of the way, he threw it at Bella. Her eyes went wide, she paused and tried to move, but it slit her throat regardless. A dark object fell from the ceiling, stabbing Bella straight through the heart. By the time Edward turned around, all he saw was Karen on top of a stunned Bella, who had a steak through her heart. In an instant, she became dust. And then there was only Karen. Jacob shared a smile with her. Edward was too shocked, he hadn't smelled her. And then suddenly, a wave of water crashed into them, sending them back. Jacob opened his eyes in the water. Karen smiled fondly at him, then disappeared. A ghost.

Far off, he could hear someone calling his name. But he was tired, and closed his eyes. The water around him was stained with red. He felt the ground, then let go of his breath. He killed her; it was ok to sleep now.

_~"The best thing about dreams is that fleeting moment, when you are between asleep and awake, when you don't know the difference between reality and fantasy, when for just that one moment you feel with your entire soul that the dream is reality, and it really happened."~ Anonymous ~_

Jacob forced his eyes open slowly, he expected nothing. A big blank nothing but, he saw the trees and the sky. He could hear water crashing against a cliff and birds chirping as they gathered each other to help feed and rebuild their nests. He sat up slowly, afraid his wounds would still be sore but there was no pain. He looked down at his arms, they were fine. No scars. He stood up and turned around, he was on a ledge. Bella had jumped off of here once, she'd been depressed but he couldn't remember why.

In the distance someone was calling him, loud and annoyingly, "Jacob! Hey sleepy ass! Sam wants to see you! Jacob!" He turned slowly over to the woods behind him, Paul was waving his hand at him like he was insane. And maybe he was, because Paul had both his eyes. He took a step towards his fellow pack member, stepping on the book he was reading before he fell asleep. Dracula by Bram Stoker, he leaned down and picked it up.

"Hurry up man! It's a boarder dispute, you know what that means right? We're off to the Cullens." Paul called. Jacob nodded and jogged up to Paul.

"You just want to see Alice," he mocked half heartedly. He felt like he was going through the motions, but not really living it. It was Déjà vu, but he wouldn't make the same mistake he did last time.

"What?" Paul snapped. Jacob looked up at him. He wasn't supposed to know yet?

"Isn't that who you imprinted on?" Jacob stopped and looked up at the sky, it looked cloudy which meant he wouldn't be able to mock the vampires. Paul nodded stunned. Jacob sighed; their conversation was left there for now.

When they arrived at the Cullens, Sam and Carlisle stepped into the vampire's office to discuss in private. Jacob and Paul were there to protect him if anything went astray, though they both knew it was just an excuse. As soon as he stepped into the room, Edward rolled his eyes at him, he was wearing a white shirt with a black tie. Jacob understood and figured he'd play along, if only for now. Rosalie groaned and moved into the living room, complaining about his smell. Paul entered behind him, politely keeping his mouth closed. Sam entered last and marched straight towards Carlisle without a single word to anyone. He was always like that, angry, and this was a good day for him too.

"I swear Edward, I will kill you if you too start fighting over the palest chick from the desert I've ever seen," Rosalie whined. She shut her mouth as Jacob moved into the room. He shrugged off his jacket and put it down on the couch, Paul stared at him amazed by how comfortable he seemed to be. Jacob looked back at Paul and tilted his head towards the couch. Paul looked over at Rosalie and Edward, who were glaring at Jacob, before joining his fellow wolf on the couch. Edward growled lightly, and Jacob couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you a hyena mix?" Jasper whispered stepping into the room. Jacob remembered Alice being somewhere in one of the other rooms and wondered what he had to do to make her come down. He looked over at Paul who had one eyebrow raised waiting for Jacob to say something.

Jacob faked cluelessness; he was too tired to argue, "What? I don't understand bat." Paul smiled at that and shook his head. Edward walked behind the couch and leaned over to talk into Jacob's ear.

"Get off my couch, I was watching something," he growled. Jacob was more interested in why Edward felt the need to whisper into his ear, then he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Hey, Paul you have Direct Tv, what channel is pay per view?" Jacob smiled when Edward leaned over and tried to grab the remote. Jacob tossed it to Paul, Rosalie went at him and he tossed it back. Edward tried to grab it but Jacob put it between his legs so that the only way Edward could grab it was to touch Jacob's crotch. Edward groaned and ran a hand through his hair.

"I can't take this from you," Edward marched towards the kitchen. Jacob smiled and handed the remote to Rosalie kindly. He stood, stopping at the lamp in the living room. It was nice and probably expensive but not too expensive. Jacob would certainly never buy it, it wasn't worth the money to him, but it was something Alice would buy.

"Alice buy this?" He looked at Rosalie and she nodded slowly. Jacob smiled and picked it up, pulling the plug out of the wall, "Paul think quick," he threw it behind him, uncertain as to whether or not Paul would be able to catch it. Jacob thought of it as revenge, for the dream she made him have. Edward popped out in the door way of the kitchen. Jacob heard the loud thump of Paul falling on the ground to catch the lamp. Alice, at the stairs sighed angrily.

"If you drop that Paul I will make you pay for it!" she marched over to him. Paul simply smiled up at her, or at least Jacob thought he was. He wasn't looking, he had his eyes on a angered vampire glaring at him.

"I don't care what you think, you're not going to get Bella, you're no better for her and if you try to break our furniture again I will personally make sure it comes out of money you've made by yourself." Edward's threat seemed to fall short on Jacob. He didn't really care. He'd pay for the damn lamp if he had to but he didn't because Paul caught it. Jacob closed the space between him and Edward, making note of the fact that he had loosened his tie, still the vampire refused to step back. Edward's eyes flickered back towards Jasper, as if his adopted brother was telling him Jacob's intentions. And they weren't that hard to figure out, just push Edward into the kitchen and confront him.

"Anything you have to say to me, I don't want to hear it," Edward looked Jacob in the eyes with such certainty it almost made Jacob want to back down. Almost. He needed to know for sure that he was right before he could get over it. He pushed Edward, but the vampire simply pushed him back. Paul was at his side in seconds.

"Out numbered." Rosalie commented from behind. Jacob wasn't looking for a fight.

"I just want to talk," he began.

"Look, you're a broken record. Bella and Edward are happy together," Alice stepped next to Jacob, she was probably the only Paul wouldn't attack.

"Then he can tell me that," Jacob snapped, he tried to remind himself not to have resentment for something that hadn't happened. _Yet_, his subconscious pressed. He turned to look Edward in the eye, "I was kinda hoping to talk about everything but her."

That sent them reeling, even Paul. But of course Paul had an advantage; he knew what Jacob was feeling at the moment because they'd discussed it. "Jacob any day I'd be more than happy to help you in irritating the leeches, but we're here to negotiate. I don't think that's the best thing to discuss, with him." He glared at Edward as he said him. Jacob was thankful to see Edward confused; Paul was learning to control his thoughts.

"You prefer I talk to Alice about it? Because Rosalie over there is going to be stuck up about it, Jasper will probably have a panic attack with me. Emmet, the leech version of you, will start a fight and their 'parents' are busy with Sam." Paul looked between Alice and Edward.

"They'll all be able to hear you from the kitchen," Paul mumbled. Jacob realized that, a little too late, but he did. He nodded and looked at Edward.

"I'd rather discuss this privately, more for your benefit than mine." Jacob made it seem as dark, deep and mysteriously important as possible. It was important though. Edward understood and led him into the kitchen, ordering Alice and the others to put the T.V on high so they couldn't hear. He would explain to them later. Jacob moved as far away as possible from the living room, he made sure that the others wouldn't be able to see him.

"What's this about?" Edward asked. Jacob turned around to face him, leaning against the glass wall. It was darker than he remembered which made him hope that he was wrong. He'd already made sure that Sam didn't cancel and that Paul came along. He didn't complain about Bella, it was different. But it didn't change anything.

"I need to ask something weird. You don't have a heartbeat so you can lie and I may not be able to tell but it won't help anyone if you don't tell me the truth. I get you don't trust me and I'm fine with that," Jacob could help that his heartbeat changed at the last statement. Edward looked at him strange, so he continued. "Did Bell." Jacob shook his head it felt wrong, "have you two ever fought violently before?"

Edward snatched him up, "I thought you said you didn't want to talk about her." Jacob gulped, and tried to keep his thoughts concentrated on anything but what he wanted.

"That's a yes," he managed to Edward sternly in the eyes. Edward moved closer.

"I never hurt her."

"I know." That made Edward back off a little, "she hurt you right?" Jacob put his hand on Edward's chest, the vampire looked down at it as if Jacob were a new species of alien, "right here?" Edward's gaze moved slowly up to look Jacob in the eyes. How the hell did Jacob know? Before the vampire had the chance to ask, Jacob pushed him away and smiled.

"Paul, I don't need you to help," Jacob looked over at the wolf who'd appeared in the doorway.

"Just making sure he didn't kill you yet," Paul walked back over to the couch. Edward moved away from the wolf as Jacob leaned back against the glass wall. He wanted to deny it because no one knew but him and Rosalie. There was no way for Jacob to have found out, but if he did it was probably connected to something stupid, like him wanting Bella. But why would he care if Edward didn't trust him enough to tell the truth? He looked up at Jacob.

"Why do you care?" he whispered, Jacob barely heard it. And there were probably way better ways to do what he was about to, ways that probably would have made it less nerve wrecking for him but Jacob was never really good with his words. He was more of a physical person. He grabbed the tie and pulled Edward's lips to his. Edward didn't react, Jacob pulled away. He changed everything, he wasn't expecting it to be the same.

"Don't take your eyes off her, she'll snap and try to kill anyone and everyone," Jacob smiled and walked past Edward to the living room. This was very poorly planned, he had not escape route. He was back up, he couldn't leave. Paul sat up seeing him, he could see the panic in Jacob's face. Hell, he could hear it in his heartbeat. He sat up, moving away from where Alice had sat down to discuss Jacob. Jacob could hear Edward moving towards them. He wasn't near the door, he started walking towards the door smiling at Rosalie as if everything was ok. Paul stubbed his foot against the living room table, causing the clay decorations on it to fall off and break on the floor.

"I can pay for that." He said, Edward was stepping out of the kitchen and Jacob needed his jacket. He leaned over Alice to grab it and then threw it to Jacob. Jacob caught it and pulled it on walking towards the door.

"Tell Sam I'm sending Quil," he chanted as he made his way down the hall. He could hear Rosalie call Edward's name and he panicked. He grabbed the door knob to open it and run out, but was pushed against the wall instead. He made eye contact with the vampire. Edward's hold his jacket loosened and his hands moved to the back of Jacob's head, before their lips met again. This time, when their lips met Jacob's heart fluttered. He pressed his tongue lightly against Edward's, enjoying the cool feel he received from it. Edward pulled away for a second, pressing his forehead against Jacob's.

"I'm going to hell for sure," he whispered. Jacob smiled, he wouldn't be alone. Something in the corner of his eye moved, he turned to look at it. Rosalie was standing smirking, Alice's eyes were wide open and Paul was trying not to look. Edward smiled against Jacob's neck, when he moved there Jacob wasn't sure but he didn't mind.

Then Jacob remembered, they still had unfinished business.

"So, Edward," Edward pulled away, now fully aware that his family had no plans on leaving. He looked over at them glaring. Jacob looked at Rosalie.

"I'm guessing there's going to be no wedding," she crossed her arms, Alice was still having trouble.

"About that," Edward turned to Jacob, "There's something you need to know about Bella." Edward tilted his head to the side. Jacob just smiled; she'd never see this coming.

THE END

Omg! So yeah that's the end. I had three different endings planned out, one were Jacob and Edward die, one where they live and Bella's spirit ends up in Jacob and then this one. I thought this one would be best, mostly cause I had no idea how I was going to kill Edward and no idea how to explain Bella's soul transfer into Jacob.

Oh btw its not in the story but Bella was a demon. And yes Karen was a ghost the entire time its the reason they can all see her but Edward couldn't track her. Anything I left out? Plz tell me!


End file.
